Fairy Tail: Guild of Thieves
by AlphaArchAngel
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a good thief. But she wants in with the best thieves. And the best is the Fairy Tail Thieves Guild. And she is about to learn that even the best laid heists, NEVER go according to plan. T for now, M maybe later. Eventual Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, etc.
1. When Good Heists Go Bad

**A.N. Hey Everyone! AlphaArchAngel here, AAA if you're like me and lazy ;). Wow so where to start? First story ever here. This idea was circling around in my head for like ever, just because of the word Guild. Lame right? Anyways, this could be a oneshot but easily could be something more if people want that. PM if you have any ideas, suggestions or comments. I'm not perfect but I gave it my best shot. And before I forget, huge shoutout to PeoniesandPoppies. They gave me advice, and they're one of my personal Fav FT authors. Go check out their stories, once you're done with this one that is ;). Anyways, favorite, follow, leave a review. Any of the above appreciated! Now without further ado, I give you, Fairy Tail: Guild of Thieves.**

Chapter 1 When Good Heists go Bad...

Lucy felt her heart race within her chest as she looked down at her watch. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead as the July heat bore down upon her. There were only few clouds in the sky that floated lazily about doing little to shield her from the sun. The sky itself was a soft light blue. It gave off a peaceful and serene aura. Lucy was dressed in a soft white sundress with a matching sunhat, and cream white high heels. She was sitting in the Oceanview Café, in the port town of Hargeon. It was just a typical day, a peaceful day. Oceanview Street was lined with vendors of all sorts, attempting to sell unsuspecting tourists their colorful knock off toys, and cheap baseball caps that said HARGEON. An ocean breeze picked up and threatened to blow her hat away. She quickly reached up and pull it back down over her eyes, brushing her golden locks out of her face. A close call, the café's security camera nearly caught her face. She would never admit it but she was nervous. Her stomach was spinning as if a whirlpool had formed in the pit of it. The time was ten minutes after twelve. Five minutes till the armored truck arrives. She would need thirty seconds to make contact with the driver, and she needed to keep him busy for about five minutes. It wasn't a hard task to complete but even something this simple made Lucy's heart race. Especially when you're robbing close to twenty banks in under five minutes, all at once. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Relax. You're getting worked up over nothing. It's five minutes. FIVE MINUTES! You can do that in your sleep. And if all else fails, you have your keys as back up." she said to herself. She felt her heart slow down, and she looked up and smiled.

It was such a peaceful day, she almost felt guilty having to spoil a day like today with an armored car heist. Almost. She looked at her watch again. 12:11. Lucy groaned in frustration as a voice came crackling in her ear.

"The truck just turned down onto the main street. It should be there soon, my lovely" said the voice.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Salamander's compliment as she put her hand up to her WAVE earpiece. "Roger that, ready and waiting" she replied.

Ready was a bit of an understatement in Lucy's opinion. She already had three escape routes mapped out, her alibis prepared, and the entire heist memorized to a t, so she didn't have much else to do. The heist in it of itself was nothing special. An armored truck, carrying the latest deposits from all Fiore National Banking banks in the surrounding area, makes a monthly trip north to Crocus to deposit all money from those banks in the secured headquarters of FNB. The driver of this monthly route, always makes an unscheduled stop at this little café for a blueberry muffin, and to hit on the waitresses who work here. All Lucy had to do, was distract the driver for five minutes, while Salamander broke into the back and loaded all of the money into the getaway vehicle. Lucy didn't know how exactly he planned to break into the back, but that wasn't her part of the job to worry about. As a thief you only care about how well you do your job. Nothing more, nothing less.

She looked around and smiled when she saw a little girl with her mother. The mother was scolding her daughter for having taken a lollipop from a nearby candy store without paying or telling her mother. It brought back fond memories of her own mother. She shook her head rapidly, she couldn't let herself become distracted on the job. She had much more than just a payday riding on this job. This heist was in a sense, her job application for a guild. She wanted in a guild, and not just any guild, the Fairy Tail Thieves Guild. They were hands down, the most skilled, best paid, and best looking guild around. In order to join any guild, let alone Fairy Tail, you needed to be invited. And in order to get invited, you needed to impress one of their members, which is much easier said than done.

It all started one week ago, by sheer luck above all else. Lucy stumbled across an ad for a dress company in an issue of Sorcerer Weekly saying that they were having a weekend sale, she knew that this was her chance at the big leagues. Ads are a common way for thieves to offer up jobs to outsiders, or for outsiders to hire their thieves indirectly and Sorcerer Weekly was rumored to be Fairy Tail's go to "job advertisement center". She realized this was her chance because she saw the text/item/whatever, that's called the indicator. It's usually a logo, or an emblem, or key word that makes it obvious that the total ad is bull, and to pay attention for any relevant information. The indicator for Lucy was the name of the owner of the store, a lady by the name of Aria Fitly. Aria Fitly, if you rearrange the letters around "conveniently" makes out the words Fairy Tail. Then there's a corresponding date, along with an address given, the time and place to meet for the details of the job. And last but not least, there's the specialty or "type of ad". There are so many different thieves in this world you need to clearly specify what type you need for jobs. If the ad is for a car dealership, it means someone is looking for a competent driver, a gun range someone who can hit a target fifty yards away, suits and or dresses usually implied that the job needed a man or woman, respectively of any specialty, and many, many more. So when the ad was for a sale at a dress company owned by one Aria Fitly, with an address that turned out to be the Crocus train station, at 10:30 in the morning, Lucy was confident she would get the job.

She nearly fainted when she realized that she was working with the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Salamander was renowned for his explosive and flashy heists, no bounty was on his head yet, but he was well on his way to one, and he was a very well-known A ranked thief of Fairy Tail. She was quickly brought up to speed about the heist and that is how she ended up sitting in the Hargeon café, anxiously looking at her watch. The time now? 12:13.

She let out a rather loud groan of frustration. She quickly covered her mouth, so as to stop any unwanted attention, the other half out of embarrassment. She looked up and mentally cursed when she realized, that she had indeed attracted attention, from two boys. One of them, the older of the two, looked to be about Lucy's age. He had onyx eyes, a well-toned, muscular body, and _distinctive_ hair. And by distinctive, she meant pink. A light pink hair, that made Lucy wonder whether it was natural or not. He was dressed in a black hoodie, with the right sleeve missing, a white tank top, and black cargo pants. He also had what looked like a white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, despite the intense July heat. Their eyes briefly met, and he flashed her a wicked grin. His teeth were all bright white, but his canines were even sharper than his grin. His younger friend didn't fail to notice their exchange in eye contact, and covered his mouth as if trying to stop himself from laughing. His friend looked to be ten years younger than him, with a smile as wide and bright as his friend. He was also almost a full foot shorter than the pink haired stranger. He was also wearing a hoodie but this one was bright cyan blue with two points that almost resembled cat ears on the head. The kid also had _distinct_ hair just like his partner, except his perfectly matched his jacket. He had a white metal backpack of some sorts on his back that looked to weigh more than his whole body. He leaned over and whispered something to his friend, snickering the entire time. His friend just looked at him with a confused look on his face. The pink haired teen must have decided that whatever his friend said wasn't important because all he did was turn again and look right at Lucy. He held her gaze, and for whatever reason, she could not break away. His onyx eyes captivated her, and she had lost all track of time as they stared into each other. He grinned again, before turning back to his friend and saying something Lucy couldn't quite make out, and pulling his hood up. Lucy exhaled, and didn't realize she had been holding her breath the entire time.

She looked down at her watch and almost let out a curse of frustration. Her watch read 12:16 and she quickly turned around to see an armored truck coming down the main road. Salamander was right behind it, walking down the street with a newspaper covering his face. Talk about a walking cliché. She dabbed her face, with her napkin wiping the sweat away and took another deep breath.

"Show time. I'll move to intercept as soon as he steps out" she said into her WAVE earpiece.

"Copy that. Moving into position. Remember I need five minutes, starting the second you make contact." replied Salamander, ditching the newspaper in a trashcan and hopping in the back of a white van parked outside the café.

The armored car came to a complete stop in front of the café. It was painted a cold grey color, and it stood out against the scenic background. A logo of a poppy flower with a bullseye painted into the middle was emblazoned along the side of the truck with the words P.A.P. couriers underneath it. The smell of exhaust filled the air, mixing in with the salty smell of the nearby ocean. The sound of an engine dying down meant that this was the point of no return. The driver, unlocked the door and stepped out. He was tall, yet overweight, with a handlebar moustache that desperately needed to be shaved, on his face. He was dressed in camo pants, a dark green button down shirt, with a Kevlar vest over his shirt and white helmet over his head. A look of absolute boredom on his face. The look of a man who's fallen into a routine. Lucy grinned to herself. Routines make you easy to predict, easy to predict, easy to rob. She grabbed her glass of water, and pushed away from her table. She was not about to fuck up her best and probably last chance of getting in Fairy Tail. She stood up and pretended to look down at her phone. She made her way along the tables until her path was about to intercept with the guard. Originally Lucy had planned to act as a jealous lover and throw the water into the creepy moustache of the driver, yet things often don't go as planned. The driver walked faster than she anticipated so instead of cutting him off, he pushed by her yet accidentally knocking the glass of water all over Lucy's dress. Her white, brand new sundress. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, as she saw that not only was her new dress soaking wet, but now also see through for the entire world to see her generous cup size and rather daring undergarment. Moustache Face just stared at the accident he just caused, not even attempting to be subtle. She heard someone started to laugh, and saw that it was the boy in the blue hoodie, laughing until he was in tears at her predicament.

"Well he wanted the guard distracted, I guess this is one way to go about it" Lucy thought to herself, as her face flushed even redder as more and more people focused their attention on her.

Lucy clamped her arms around her chest, and dropped the glass, letting it shatter onto the floor. She saw Salamander take that as his cue. He turned the ignition on in the van and pulled alongside the truck until the van was obscured by the armored truck. She needed to occupy Moustache Face's attention, so she walked around to the other side of the guard, so his back was now facing the truck.

"What? You're not even going to apologize? This dress was brand new and you ruined it!" Lucy yelled at the man. Genuine rage and embarrassment really helped her deliver the accusation at him.

Moustache Face, just stared at her, a mix of confusion and embarrassment plastered on his face. Everyone in the café was now focused on Lucy and the guard, waiting to see what will happen next as if it was the finale of the Bachelor.

"Ma'am I'm terribl—"

"If you think that just saying sorry is going to cut it, you have another thing coming buddy!" she interrupted him. "And not only did you ruin my dress, you openly stared at my boobs! You pervert!"

Lucy was doing everything she could to not smirk, and start laughing at the man. Moustache Face was now sweating, from being yelled at. Every single person's eye was on them, and he knew he was screwed no matter what he said.

"Three minutes down. Two to go. Almost there" she thought to herself with glee.

"Miss I truly apologize, but I'm in a very big hurry. I wasn't supposed to stop on the job, and my boss will have my ass if I don't get moving soon, so please may you step aside? I can even compensate you for the dress, if you'd like."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a fifty Jewel bill and offering it to Lucy. Lucy stared at it with contempt. What did he think she was? A cheap prostitute? But money was money, and it would take him about two minutes to get his food anyway. She already completed her part. Every second after this was extra time for Salamander.

"Fine, I hope your wife knows you come here to openly gawk at women" she said with as much annoyance as she could muster while gesturing to the ring on his finger.

She grudgingly took the money from his hand as he placed his wallet back in his pocket. She walked back over to her table and sat down. She watched as he turned to walk towards the counter, and she felt a small grin break out on her face. She did it. She helped pull off her first major heist! And on top of that, she was almost guaranteed to get into Fairy Tail!

"Mission accomplished" she thought to herself, resisting the urge to start dancing in celebration.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as Salamander's voice came over her earpiece "We have a problem. I can't get in the truck. I need more time."

Lucy felt her heart come to an abrupt stop at those words. She looked over her shoulder at Moustache Face who was about to give his order to the cashier.

"What do you mean you can't get in? I thought you said this would be easy!" she hissed under her breath, worried that now the entire job was at stake. She was too cute to end up in jail, especially on her first big job!

"Look I know what I said! Just—"

A burst of screeching static came in through the earpiece, making Lucy grimace, and reach her hand up to her ear. All off a sudden a new voice came over their comm.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your little lovers quarrel. But do you mind if I take a crack at this? I'm all fired up watching blondie here pull off a rather impressive albeit hilarious distraction especially one on the fly, and I'd say you have about thirty seconds before that guard comes back to his truck and puts a bullet in the back of this moron's head for trying to burn his way through the side of an armored truck with a blowtorch. Dude, next time use a torch that uses acetylene, not butane. You can cut through Fort Knox with a torch that strong, if you don't burn your arm off that is. Blondie turn around and check this out".

Lucy whipped her head around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She saw the two guys from earlier. The one in the blue hoodie pulled his hood up now, grinned and waved at her, while the other guy, didn't even turn to face her. Lucy's heart was pounding at a mile a minute. Not only was their heist falling apart at the seams, this guy had made both of them, and on top of that he had somehow managed to hijack his way onto their communications line.

"You've got skills blondie, I got to give you credit. You can adapt when the plan goes off course. Now let's see how well you can fight, and adapt when your plan doesn't go off course, but blows up right in your face. On my signal stop the guard from reaching the truck." she heard the voice on her earpiece say. Since she could see the face of the boy in the blue and he wasn't saying a word, she assumed it was the one in the black hoodie.

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest. This guy who had captivated her gaze just minutes ago, who had hijacked her heist, was now giving her compliments and instructions?

Before she could even reply, she saw a grin form on the older of the two's face. He put a fist in the air with his index finger and thumb extended. Lucy couldn't quite understand what he was trying to do. That is when she what was in his hand. It was a small remote control, with a bright red button on it.

Lucy wasn't even thinking when she called out loud "Hey, what are you about to—"

Her question was answered as he swung his arm down and pressing the button on the controller. All hell broke loose as he did that. The truck had exploded, well the space beneath the truck exploded. A small burst of flames and smoke erupted from underneath the side of the truck that was facing the cafe. The force of the explosion was thankfully only directed upwards, because the truck shot into the air and flipped so that the truck was now lying upside down, on the opposite side of Oceanview Street completely blocking one half of the road. The trucks windows had shattered and the undercarriage was ablaze. The force of the explosion had caused Salamander's white van that he pulled alongside the truck, to tip and fall on its right hand side fully blocking the other half of the roads. Cars that were driving down the street swerved to try and avoid the capsized cars. Yet this only caused more destruction as one after another cars crashed into each other, gridlocking the entire street going both directions. Alarms blared from cars all around, as people got out of their cars to run away, in fear of another explosion, or another flying armored truck. Lucy could only just stare, her mouth hanging open. She just saw an armored car fly and flip through the air, and with minimal damage done to the surrounding area. The required amount of force needed to launch the twenty seven ton truck was astronomical, yet this guy had done it in such a way that the truck may as well have been paper. Lucy quickly regained her senses of the situation, and ducked down underneath the table as small shards of asphalt rained down on the café, pulling her hat down over her head to shield herself. She saw the two boys jump from their table and began to run towards the flipped truck, as people quickly ran out and away from the cafe.

"That's my signal blondie!" the one in the black hoodie called back as he vaulted a crashed car with a single hand, before continuing towards the truck.

Lucy shook her head in bewilderment at what she just saw, before she remembered that he wanted her to deal with the guard.

"Just what the hell do you expect me to—"

She stopped herself as she saw Moustache Face beginning to run towards the truck.

"Oh screw it, you owe me!" she called back as she took off her creamy white heels and began to run to deal with Moustache Face.

Lucy ran as fast as she could, her hat falling off of her head in the process and she did her best imitation of a football linebacker, leading with her shoulder, she tackled Moustache Face. Moustache Face, not expecting to be blindsided by anyone, let alone by the woman that yelled at him not two minutes ago, lost his footing and was sent crashing into a recently vacated table. The table snapped under the sudden, addition of extreme weight. Dark brown wood splinters flew in several directions, as Moustache Face was laying on the ground, and propped up alongside a small fence surrounding the café. Lucy nearly lost her footing in her rather ungraceful assault on Moustache Face, but grimaced when she heard the sound of fabric ripping. She looked down and saw that there was a hole the size of a baseball in the side of her dress and let out of a groan of frustration. She looked over at Moustache Face, angry that he had twice ruined her dress and strode over to where he was crouched. Lucy reached down to her right hip, where a worn leather pouch was resting, and unfortunately, greatly conflicting with her all white outfit at the same time. She quickly unclipped the pouch, and pulled out a golden key. It was approximately six inches long, by one inch wide, but deceptively heavy for its size. She pressed her right thumb down hard on the bow of the key, as the guard stood to his feet clutching his head. Apparently, the helmet he was wearing was just for show.

Moustache Face finally stood to his feet and looked at her, pain and rage etched onto his face. There were wood splinters and a small trickle of blood, coloring his moustache, making it more laughable than scary now. His shirt was slightly torn from crashing into the table, and he was panting from the crash as well.

"Look, you psycho, I don't wanna hit a lady but I will if I have to" he warned her, holding out his hand in front of her, as if she were a dog he was telling to stay.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the rather pathetic threat by Moustache Face. She decided that using one of her keys would be overkill so she unclipped the pouch and slipped the key back inside. Satisfied that her key was secure, she turned to face Moustache Face. With rather impressive speed her left hand shot out and gripped the outstretched hand of the man, before twisting it to the side in a vicious wrist lock. Moustache Face was momentarily stunned by not only the speed of her reflexes, but the surprising amount of strength she held in just one arm before dropping to his knees in pain. Moustache Face could only look at her, before she twisted his arm behind his back while moving to stand behind him at the same time. Using her right hand, she grabbed the side of his head, and looked at the iron fence surrounding the café with an evil grin on her face.

"Just so you know, this dress was my favorite. And you need to shave." Lucy said into his ear, before she pulled his head back and slammed it into the fence. She let go as she heard the resounding gong of helmet on metal, and knew that Moustache Face conscious or not, his head was definitely ringing. Moustache Face fell face first onto the ground, unconscious.

Her new role in the heist complete, Lucy took a few deep breaths before putting her hand up to the side of her face, shielding it from the camera as she ran over to pick up her sunhat and heels. After acquiring the missing parts of her wardrobe, she ran to the overturned truck, weaving in and out of abandoned cars along the way.

The armored truck looked like a semi crushed tin can. The roof, now the part touching the road, was caved in and parts were bent at awkward angles. There was a small fire alongside the undercarriage from where the bomb had gone off. The truck itself was in a small crater of sorts, the twenty seven ton truck cracking and breaking the street upon impact. Lucy didn't see any sign of Salamander or the two boys. No sign at least until she walked around to the opposite side of the truck. If the truck itself looked like a semi crushed can, now it looked like a semi crushed can, with a giant hole in the side of it. The side of the truck was melted away, almost as if it had been eaten away by some kind of acid. Lucy just stared in shock at what she saw in front of her. Salamander was lying face down and not moving at all, while the two boys just walked around through the truck, observing the wrecked and now upside down interior. What shocked Lucy even more, was that the truck was empty. No bags of money, no safety deposit boxes, no jewels, not even a note laughing at their misfortune.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Lucy, stepping over Salamander's unconscious body and into the remains of the truck.

The boy in the blue hood turned and stared at her. His face blank and expressionless. He turned back to his partner and said "She's not very smart Nathan. Especially if she didn't see the truck fly through the air."

Lucy felt a vein pulse in her head as she glared at the boy. "Watch it Cat boy, otherwise you'll end up like Moustache Face. And just so you know, I was asking about this guy!" she said pointing down at Salamander's unconscious body. "And why are you two robbing an empty armored truck!?" she yelled before either could answer.

"Nathan" turned to look at her. "He must've been inside of the truck when it went airborne. How he got inside, I have no idea. Serves that bastard right though! This jerk decided it would be a good idea to try and steal my heist! So not cool man!" Nathan said to Lucy, borderline whining while giving a small kick to Salamander's body. "And as to why rob an empty armored truck? Well 1. We didn't know it was empty and 2. We were looking for information on somebody. But this lead turned out to be a bust." he finished.

Lucy just stared at the man in shock. Not only had he just sent a twenty ton truck hurtling through the air and having it crash down in one of the busiest and most well-known streets in Hargeon, with no innocent people hurt, he had used a completely random variable like Salamander's van to help gridlock the street. And on top of THAT, he had bested the Salamander of Fairy Tail, and he did all of that at the same time! And that was when Lucy noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder. It was bright red, and she was amazed she didn't recognize it at first. It was a distinct tattoo of something. It wasn't a bird, but it was clearly something with a tail. That was when realization hit Lucy like a twenty ton flying armored truck. The masterly set and controlled explosion, the tattoo, the _scaly_ scarf, this man, this boy Lucy's age was the real Salamander! Lucy just stood there, frozen in shock and amazement.

Salamander or "Nathan" as his friend referred to him, realized that she had stopped talking. And just stopped all together. He waved his hand in front of Lucy's face. "Uh Happy, did you break her? She's just staring off into space." he asked turning to his friend.

Happy stood next to him and put his hand under his chin, pausing in thought before turning to face his partner. "Like I said earlier, I think she might be stupid" he said cheekily, covering his mouth as he started to laugh.

"Nah, I think you broke her." Salamander replied. "People don't freeze unless you broke them. Duh".

Happy stared back at his friend with a look of pure shock on his face. "I didn't break her! You were the last one to speak to her! This is your fault, not mine!" he yelled.

"My fault!? Don't go putting the blame on me. The only things I broke here were the truck, and the street, and a few cars, and this guy" "Nathan" replied, pointing towards the fake Salamander "…Ok so I broke a lot of things! But I did not break her!" he yelled at Happy.

Lucy shook her head, regaining her thoughts. "Would you two stop yelling in my ears!" she yelled at the two of them, before smacking them both on top of their heads.

"OUCH!" they both whined. "We're standing right next to you, no need to yell or hit us meanie" they mumbled in perfect unison.

Before Lucy could even respond, the sound of approaching sirens reached their ears. She stepped out of the truck and saw at least five patrol cars, followed by a SWAT transport, barreling down Oceanview. They would arrive at Salamander's gridlock in roughly ninety seconds. She turned to see that Salamander and Happy had come to the same conclusion as well. Yet they didn't seem worried, at the small army of cops coming to arrest them.

"What are we going to do now!?" Lucy asked the two, slowly letting the panic slip into her voice. "I hope you two have a plan to get us out of here!" she finished yelling.

They both turned to look at each other, not saying a word as they gave each other a nod. Then all of a sudden they both started to panic. "AH WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" they both cried out, running around in a circle.

Lucy deadpanned at the actions of these two. One moment they were high end thieves, the next panicking babies. Lucy looked out over the sea of crashed and abandoned cars, until she saw one intact and parked on the opposite side of the approaching cop cars. It was a 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Sport Wagon, and given how everything else that day had literally blown up in her face, this was the first thing that had gone her way.

"Over there!" she yelled out, pointing towards their new getaway ride. She took off her heels again, and began weaving in and out between cars. Salamander and Happy quickly following suit. Lucy turned back as she squeezed between two cars, to see if they were following. What she saw was the two of them vaulting, flipping, and sliding over the hoods, and roofs of cars, as if they were on a jungle gym! Even Happy with a backpack that looked like it was made of solid metal didn't slow him down at all as he ran across the roofs of cars that had all crashed bumper to bumper, like some messed up conga line. Not to be outdone, she quickly squeezed through the last set of cars, and grimaced as she heard her dress tear even more. While silently mourning the continued destruction of her favorite dress, she reached down to the pouch on her side and pulled out a golden key. This one was different compared to the last one, with a blue urn decorating the bow of the key.

As she neared the car and without breaking stride, she pressed hard down on the bow of the key and yelled "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!". She felt a small electric shock burn her fingers, as she gripped the key in her hand. As she reached the car, she slammed her open palm on the side of the car, with the Aquarius key touching. As the key made contact with the car, the five hundred fifty horsepower engine sprung to life, as both headlights blinked on, welcomingly. Lucy threw open the door and hopped into the seat behind the wheel.

Lucy rolled down the driver side window and yelled at the two boys to get in. Happy didn't need to be told twice as he threw open the back driver side door and threw his body into the back seat, his hood falling off in the process. Salamander slid across the hood of the car but froze as he grabbed the handle to the door. His face was twisted with a grimace of pain. And his cheeks had turned a slight green color.

"What are you doing? Get in! The cops are almost here!" Lucy yelled in desperation, her hands turning white as she death gripped the wheel.

The police had arrived at the gridlock and were exiting their cars. Some were drawing their guns, waiting and ready to charge as the SWAT team disembarked from their vehicle.

"You know, I think I'd rather get arrested. You two go on without me" Salamander croaked out, his face turning a shade of lime green.

Lucy deadpanned at his result. This man who had just blown up and robbed an armored truck, and caused Mavis knows how much money worth in property damage was hesitant to get inside a car, especially when the police had started to navigate the obstacle course of totaled cars that was Oceanview Street, and making fast progress at that.

Without giving him time to protest or asking for permission, she rolled down the passenger side window, reached over, and grabbed him by the scarf. With a great heave of effort, she yanked him through the open window. Salamander's body was now mostly in the car, with the exception of his calves and feet, which was good enough for Lucy yet his head was now resting in her lap, dangerously close to her groin. She felt her face flare with a blush, but before she could do anything she heard a gunshot ring out through the air. She decided that the incredibly attractive pink haired individual, whose face was in a rather dangerous area was the least of her worries at the moment. She threw the car into reverse, and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. The tires screeched at the sudden acceleration, but still complied and shot backwards. Lucy, Salamander and Happy all thrown slightly forward by the sudden increase in speed. Lucy threw her back, back into the seat and swung the wheel hard to the left and held on, alternating her feet between the gas pedal and the brakes. The car spun around, before coming to a stop so that its back was now facing the army of approaching police officers. Happy wasn't wearing his seatbelt so his tiny body was thrown around in the backseat by Lucy's maneuver. She quickly put her foot down on the clutch and switched back into first gear, before flooring the gas pedal and watching through the rearview mirror as the squadron of SWAT and police officers stopped running as they successfully made their escape.


	2. Not the Cleanest of Getaways

**A.N Hey guys! Wow, I didn't expect such a positive response to this story, not going to lie. This chapter is shorter than the last, but mainly because I want you to meet the rest of our merry band of thieves as soon as possible ;). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Leave a like, review, or follow, and once again suggestions are always welcome! Oh yeah, I forgot this last time, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I give to you chapter 2 in Guild of Thieves: Not the Cleanest of Getaways.**

Lucy had to tear her eyes away from the rearview mirror, as she saw the mini army of police shrink in the distance, and vanish completely as they rounded a curve into the infamously long tunnel leading out of Hargeon. The tunnel was almost pitch-black because of its sheer length. The yellow lights overhead only gave off intermittent bursts of illumination, as they sped down through the tunnel at over sixty miles per hour. She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her hold on the steering wheel, surprised by the vicelike grip that she held onto the wheel. She looked down at the clock on the cream colored dashboard, and the green digital display read 12:25. She could hardly believe that in the past ten minutes not only did her first big heist go completely off the rails, but that was no payday involved at all! Yet she had to admit, as she felt the adrenaline in her system die down, she felt exhilarated. She's never felt so alive. Sure she's stolen things before, she's stolen everything from a few cars, to lollipops from a candy store, but this heist was something else entirely.

Maybe it had something to do with the surprisingly handsome Salamander that she met. If she remembered correctly, Happy called him Nathan. She wasn't even sure if that was his real name or not, but Lucy didn't seem to really care. Even though he did mess up her first big job, and made all of her planning and rehearsing for not, she was enchanted by this man. And not just by his body. He had an energy, a spring in his step, a fire in his eyes that just captivated her. Speaking of which, Lucy was brought back to reality when she looked down and noticed said man still resting his face in her crotch from when she yanked him into the car. She immediately felt the heat rush to her cheeks at his proximity to her private part. Yet before she could react Happy spoke up from the back seat.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but could you not force my partner to perform deviant acts on you right now? Especially while you're driving. And could you please drive safer next time? " he inquired from the backseat, leaning forward. His hood had fallen off, and his shockingly blue hair was wild and disheveled from being thrown around in the backseat.

Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance. This little shit was not only making fun of her driving skills! And on top of that he was implying that she and "Nathan" were… Lucy couldn't even bring herself to say it. Only now did Lucy remember that the current state of her once favorite and brand new sundress. It was still partially wet from having water dumped on her by that pervert Moustache Face, and it also had several holes, none of which were small, running up and down both sides of her dress leaving very little to the imagination as to the curves of her body. Not only did she look like an exhibitionist after some rough foreplay, THERE WAS STILL A MAN WITH HIS FACE IN HER CROTCH!

Happy noticed the violent shade of red her cheeks were. "You loooooooove him" he said cheekily, his hand covering his mouth, attempting to suppress his laughter. He attempted, yet failed as he began to burst out laughing, almost falling off of the backseat and onto the floor of the car.

Lucy turned around in her seat and yelled "Shut it you blue haired cat boy! I don't want to hear a word out of you! And you!" she yelled, turning to look down at the man semi-conscious in her lap, "Will you please, get your face out of my lap!" she yelled picking his head up by his hood, and throwing him into the passenger seat.

"Jeez we're right here no need to yell" Happy mumbled, pulling his hood up over his face, before sinking down into the backseat.

"Nathan" just groaned in response, his black hood falling off to reveal his face. If his cheeks weren't tinted green, and if Lucy wasn't driving, she had to admit she wouldn't mind gazing at his face for a while. His hair up close, was indeed pink. Lucy hadn't imagined the color. It was pink, but it was also spiky and wild, with several bangs falling onto his face. He had a strong jaw, and sharp nose with high cheekbones as well. Lucy admittedly found herself staring at him after all.

"HEY LADY, WATCH OUT!" Happy cried out from the backseat.

Lucy's eyes snapped back to the road and let out a curse. In her lack of concentration, she had drifted into the left hand lane. And on top of that, she had failed to notice a motorcyclist that was now inches away from their car. Lucy yanked the wheel hard to the right, but just as she feared, it was too late. They were about to crash!

Lucy braced herself for the impact, waiting to hear the sound of metal scraping together, and the telltale bump of the tires running over the motorcyclist's body. Yet no sound came. There was no metal grinding against each other. There was no heart wrenching bump of Lucy running over the driver.

"Wait what the—"Lucy said aloud before she froze midsentence, completely at a loss for words as to what she was witnessing in front of her.

The motorcyclist had braked, hard, but they had only stopped the front wheel. Lucy had only realized that because she saw the back half of the motorcycle come _up_ off the ground, and _swung through the air,_ coming dangerously close to touching the tunnel wall that was zooming past them. The bike swung as if it were on an axis, with only one wheel touching the ground. Lucy stepped on the brakes to avoid the insane stunt this driver had just pulled off, giving the motorcyclist more space to perform their act of insanity. The rear wheel on the all-black Kawasaki Ninja came down hard onto the asphalt, yet the bike did not lose an ounce of speed, and they both just sped down the tunnel, as if the bike and car were having a stare off.

One moment, Lucy's car was about to turn this motorcyclist into a red splattered stain on the tunnel wall and their bike into a twisted heap of scrap metal. The next, the rider was riding in front of her, facing her car, driving _backwards_ on a _motorcycle_ through a _tunnel_ at _over sixty miles per hour_.

Lucy couldn't even begin to comprehend what she had just witnessed. This person should be roadkill right now, with their bike becoming a new speed bump. But somehow they had pulled off a stunt that should only belong in over the top action movies, and they did it right in front of her eyes. Lucy shook her head, snapping her out of reverie of amazement and cursed herself for her carelessness. How could she let one man's face captivate her attention? AND WHILE SHE'S DRIVING NO LESS. Yet despite her self-anger and amazement, she finally got a good look at the driver she nearly ran over.

This person was wearing a snow white motorcycle jacket that flew out and around the driver as they drove backwards. The jacket looked like to be made of leather and it had streaks of black running up the arms, with Kevlar plating at the joints. The jacket also had a hood that was blown up and over the face of the driver, obscuring their face from Lucy's view. Their pants were jet black like the color of the motorcycle, with dark plates of armor at the knee joints.

"Oh great. Not _him._ What's _he_ doing here?" "Nathan" croaked out from the passenger seat. He was resting his head against the window yet he was glaring at the driver in front of their car.

Lucy whipped her head to the side to face "Nathan". "You know who that guy is? How the hell did he do that? That shouldn't even be possible!" she cried out.

"Nathan" despite his obvious discomfort let another wicked grin spread across his face. "I wouldn't take my eyes off the road if I were you. You have bigger things to worry about" he forced the words out of his mouth. As he said this, he sat up straight in his chair, pulled his hood up over his face, and buckled his seatbelt of all things. Happy having noticed his partner, decided to emulate his example.

"What are you guys getting buckled for…?" Lucy trailed off as she slowly faced the motorcyclist still in front of their car and her eyes widened. Out of all the details that pertained to the driver, she missed two very crucial ones. And those details came in the form of a black gun holster strapped to the driver's right thigh and the metal canister he was now holding in his right hand. The canister was as black as his bike and pants, yet it had a pale _icy_ blue streak running the length of the canister. And Lucy felt her heart stop when she realized what exactly was in his hand. It was a grenade.

She felt her heart beating at lightning fast pace, as the driver reached the grenade up to his face and pulled the pin with his teeth. He then flung his arm out _behind_ him throwing the grenade right in the middle of the road! He then reached down and grabbed the grips of his bike. He yanked it hard to his left, and the bike _drifted_ out to Lucy's right hand side, this time performing a full one hundred eighty so he was now driving behind the car. Lucy barely had time to register the stunt as she saw the little gray canister bounce up and down before coming to a stop dead center in the middle of the road only fifty feet away from their car.

She slammed her foot down on the break, her knuckles turning white as she death gripped the wheel again. Sweat was pouring off of her face as she silently prayed that the car would stop in time. The tires screeched in protest, leaving black, burning skid marks in their wake. Yet they were going too fast. She changed tactics to flooring it, hoping they could outrun the explosive. They rolled over the grenade and…

…nothing.

No explosion, no bang no shrapnel, no death. Lucy let out a huge sigh of relief and once again relaxed, taking her foot off the pedal, as she felt the sense of danger subside for the umpteenth time that day. Streaks of light were streaming in from around a bend, from what could only be the end of the tunnel. Lucy slowly started to turn the wheel in anticipation of the turn, as the two men in her car, slowly started reaching their hands up to grab the assist handles hanging from the roof of the car. And failing to notice that the motorcyclist was no longer riding behind them.

Glancing over she saw the two gripping the handles as if their lives depended on it. "Ok you guys, I'm not that bad of a driver." she said rolling her eyes at their complete lack of trust in her driving ability.

As those words left her mouth, that was the moment when the car started to spin. The spinning started off as a slow rotation, which quickly accelerated into a full blown teacup ride from hell. Lucy had only slightly turned the wheel to the left to exit the tunnel, yet the car was spinning in full 360o circles. It was almost as if the road was made out of _ice_. And that was when Lucy remembered. The grenade. It had to be the grenade that did this. But how? It didn't explode or anything, right?

Trying to figure out why they were spinning, turned out to be the least of their worries though, as the tunnel wall rapidly approached the car. Lucy let out a scream, and slammed on the breaks, in a desperate attempt to stop their out of control motion, yet it only seemed to make them spin faster.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE VEHICLES!" cried out "Nathan" from his seat. His face turning a shade of green that would make the Grinch green with envy, as he held onto the assist handle with his left hand, the other hand over his mouth.

"NATSU THIS LADY IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Happy cried out from the backseat. His right hand gripping the handle and his left the cream leather seat, both holding on for dear life.

That was the last thing Lucy heard before the crash and everything going black…

 **A.N. And to my very first reviewers**

 **Special thanks to PeoniesandPoppies for all the love and advice. You're amazing ;)**

 **FairyDemonDust-More is coming I promise**

 **LucyDragneel2009-Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Rayquaza45-Hope this is easier to follow**


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

**A.N Hey everybody, AAA here! Well for starters, sorry this took so long. Updating is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. Second, yes I know chapter 2 was short, I know I know. This one is much longer, and I promise the action and heists are coming. The devil is in the details. And guys leave a review, let me know what you think. I'm always willing to listen :D Anyways enjoy chapter 3! Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail. Same as usual**

Chapter 3: Not in Kansas Anymore

Lucy's head hurt. Her arms hurt. Her legs hurt. Her butt hurt. Her pride hurt. Her everything hurt. That was the first thing that came into her mind as she regained consciousness, the pain that her body was in. She tried to move any part that would respond, but every single part just screamed in protest. She tried opening her eyes, and found that, yes those too, hurt. There wasn't a single part of Lucy's body that didn't hurt, feel swollen, or probably look bruised. Nothing long sleeves and a shit ton of foundation couldn't cover up though.

She slowly opened her eyes to nothing but bright, white nothingness. She blinked them closed a few times, letting them readjust to the new surroundings, and found herself staring up at a ceiling light. Her memory was hazy, only bits and pieces of it came here and there, as if she were trying to recall memories with a hangover. All she could remember was that she was driving; there was some crazy motorcyclist, and Happy screaming the name Natsu. That must've been "Nathan's" real name. After that, she doesn't remember anything at all.

All she knew was, she needed to get her keys back, she would never forgive herself if she lost any of them. And what happened to her companions who were in the car with her? They had to be nearby, right? All the questions racing through her mind only compounded the throbbing pain rocking her head right now. First and foremost, she needed to figure out where she was. Despite the pain in her head, and intense stiffness in her neck, she managed to turn her head to the right to get a view of her immediate surroundings.

As she looked to her right, she figured that she was in an infirmary of some kind. There were two beds in cold metal frames to her right, each bed about two feet apart. They had crisp, clean white sheets and pillows and looked as if they had never been used before. There was also a matching nightstand, complete with a lamp and digital clock to the right of each bed. She noticed the clock said 2:30, while the date below the time said July 9th. She had only been unconscious for a couple hours. Lucy let out a sigh of relief when she noticed she hadn't been out for two long, as well as a familiar leather pouch, resting idly on the nightstand to her right. She lifted her right arm to reach up and grab it, yet immediately regretted every single part of that action from the very idea of it, to actually attempting to raise her arm. Not only did the pain shoot through her entire arm like a rocket, both her forearms were wrapped in gauze and bandages making movement even more difficult than it already was.

Content knowing her keys were nearby and accounted for, she continued her examination of her surroundings. She noticed her clothes were different. Whereas earlier she was wearing a white sundress, now she was in a white tank top that lightly strained against her large chest, and black parachute pants. She wondered who had changed her and solemnly vowed to kick their ass when she found them. Her mind immediately flashed to Nathan, or was it Natsu? For some reason, the thought of him taking off her clothes and seeing her undressed… Lucy felt her heart begin to race in her chest, and the heat rise to her cheeks and she tried to shake her head in denial. The resulting pain was a good banisher of her lecherous thoughts.

Directly across from her, Lucy could make out three more beds that seemed to perfectly mirror her side of the room. All beds were empty, clean, and unused, with the same set of curtains hanging around, and matching nightstands to the side. The walls behind the beds on both sides were painted a creamy white, reinforcing the idea behind this room being an infirmary. There were a series of three white cabinets, with glass doors mounted on the wall, hanging in the space above the nightstands between each bed. One cabinet had a red heart with a lightning bolt symbol on the right door of the cabinet. "That's probably where the defibrillator is" Lucy said under her breath.

The second cabinet had a red and white fire symbol on its door. "Obviously means fire extinguisher", she said to herself. Her eyes continued to scan the cabinets and her eyes fell on the third and final cabinet.

The symbol on this cabinet had two snakes intertwined around a rod. "The rod of Caduceus, that cabinet must have medicine." she concluded, again talking to herself. She let her eyes wander from the cabinets along wall to get a view of the rest of the room. Lucy eyes widened in awe when she saw the windows of the room.

There weren't really windows in the wall at the opposite end of the infirmary. It was more along the lines of the windows _were_ the wall. She was clearly in some sort of highrise building that probably dwarfed most surrounding buildings, because Lucy saw no rooftops or any buildings for that matter from her position on the bed. The windows were sleek and polished to a point, where it looked as if there were no windows there at all. The sky outside was a bright, light lazy blue with fluffy white clouds which meant it had to be either early morning or midday. The sky reminded Lucy of the peaceful serenity she felt at Hargeon, before it started raining armored trucks.

With a quick burst of effort, she managed to roll her head so that it was facing the left side, and began to survey the opposite side of the room. There were two more beds on each side of the room, again mirroring each other, completing a set of ten beds in the infirmary. The only bed occupied, was the one Lucy was in.

The fourth and final wall mirrored its opposite. It was made entirely of clear glass, which gave the illusion of it almost being nonexistent. Outside the glass, there was a steel handrail framing the edges of a walkway, with metal plating hanging below the railing. It was hard to tell from Lucy's position, but it looked as if glass rose above to the ceiling from the handrail. Then a petite woman, with azure hair appeared, walking along the walkway. She placed her hand on the portion of the glass, framing the left hand wall, and waited. Lucy had to squint, but she could make out two green lines, running up and down her hand, before moving side to side. The glass was _scanning_ her hand. Then she pulled her hand away as the glass slid to the right, perfectly blending in with the rest of the wall and the woman stepped inside, with the door (?) sliding shut behind her.

"Oh good, you're awake. You must have a lot of questions ranging from what happened, to where am I, who are you, how did I get in these clothes and why is your hair blue. And in order: you crashed your getaway car, the Fairy Tail Thieves Guild Hall, my name is Levy, Levy McGarden, I changed you, you're welcome, and blue is it's natural color, so don't judge it!" the petite woman said with a bright smile, except for the last part with her voice rising in defense of her odd colored hair, while placing her right hand on her hip.

Levy was wearing an all-black, loose hanging dress that exposed her shoulders, and reached halfway down her thighs with sleeves on the arms, and black combat boots. A black pistol holster was hanging from her right hip, while a black combat knife holster was resting on her left thigh. She also had what looked like some sort of thin, black gauntlet on her right forearm. She was wearing black, fingerless, leather gloves on each hand. Her body albeit tiny, seemed to be in excellent shape, with toned arms and legs. Her eyes, unlike her stature, were large, and caramel colored. Her nose was tiny as well, yet she had a very big smile on her face. Lucy made a mental note to not try and kick Levy's ass for changing her clothes. After all she couldn't but feel slightly disappointed that it wasn't the man she met earlier, Natsu to do it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked walking over to Lucy's bed.

"I'm feeling great. I've always wanted to crash a car at 70 miles per hour" Lucy replied, while rolling her eyes, the only part of her body she could move without pain.

Levy flicked a random spot on Lucy's arm, and smirked when she winced in pain. "Do you always talk to your doctor like that? It's nothing short of amazing that the worst injury you sustained was some severe bruising and some pretty nasty cuts on your legs." she asked extending her arm with the gauntlet over Lucy's body. She pulled put a pair of clear-glass sports sunglasses.

"You're no doctor. And where were you keeping that pair of glasses?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow, not seeing any noticeable pockets in Levy's outfit.

Levy ignored the question and placed the pair of glasses on. Lucy couldn't tell what was happening, but all of a sudden the glass in the sunglasses came alive. It looked like a series of blue lines had appeared on the glass and had begun to _scan the room_. Levy lowered her arm, before looking down at Lucy and all of a sudden Lucy could see a reflection of her body, but _x-rayed._ After a minute or two, looking up and down Lucy's body, Levy looked down at her gauntlet one last time before lowering arm. Levy looked down at Lucy before smirking.

"Wanna meet everyone else in the guild? They're dying to meet the girl who disabled a security guard with nothing but her boobs." she said, desperately fighting back the urge to laugh.

Lucy felt her mouth drop. "That is so not true! I mean yes I did take out the security guard, and yes he may have seen some of my boobs, but I did NOT take him out using my boobs!" she yelled, feeling herself become flushed yet again. "And in case you haven't realized, it hurts to move EVERY SINGLY PART OF MY BODY, SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MEET ANYBODY?" she yelled, trying to emphasize the point by attempting to move, only to have pain greet every single part of her body.

Levy couldn't help but laugh as she saw Lucy wriggle and squirm on the bed, her own body fighting her. "Don't worry I've got just the thing to help." she said with a wink, before turning around and walking to the opposite side of the infirmary. She stood up on her tiptoes to reach for the cabinet with the rod of Caduceus and opened it. Lucy saw Levy reach up and pull out a silver container from the cabinet. Closing the cabinet she turned around made her way over to Lucy's bed. The container was a shining silver, with glass lines running along the length of the canister. It was no more than five inches long by two and a half inches wide. The lines were glowing with what looked like a shining golden liquid inside. Levy pushed a black button on the side, and a hypodermic needle shot out of one end, while a depressor popped out of the other.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at the size of the needle and the malicious grin on the bluenette's face. "Um, that's a rather big needle…what exactly is that for?" Lucy asked nervously, drops of sweat beginning to form on her face. She felt her stomach begin to swirl again, just as it did before the heist earlier that day.

"This my busty blonde friend, is Fairy Heart. Call it a secret formula amongst the thieves in our guild. There's a lot of science behind it and what it does specifically to the body, but long story short, this is what makes us number one. This is what gives us the edge over other guilds, the ability to run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than any of our enemies. It also works as a kickass pain reliever, and stimulant. It won't magically heal bullet or knife wounds, but it'll completely rid your body of all aches and pains. If you want the effects of this to stay permanent, the Fairy Marker booster we have will do that, but that's only if you choose to join our guild." Levy explained to Lucy. She then turned to look Lucy in the eyes, her expression going from playful to serious in an instant. "You were planning on joining the guild right?" Levy asked with a look that was…pleading to Lucy

Lucy looked into Levy's eyes, and she could see that despite all the secrecy and cockiness, Levy seemed to genuinely want Lucy to join. She couldn't but help let a smile spread across her face. "Not going to lie" Lucy began speaking to Levy gaining the girl's attention. "The main reason I took the job in Hargeon was because I thought I was working with the real Salamander. It's kind of been my dream for a while now to join this guild. Your guild." Lucy finished, never once looking away from Levy.

Levy smiled at Lucy's words. "Well you'll have to talk to the master about officially joining, but Natsu won't stop singing praises about you, and quite frankly I can see he wasn't wrong either. I can't wait to get be friends with you Lu."

Lucy felt herself blush at the nickname. She never really had one before. "I can't wait to be friends with you too Levy." Lucy replied back.

"Then as your future friend, I have two things to say to you. One, I hope you forgive me. And two, you're going to feel this". Levy said as she quickly raised the arm with the needle over her head

Lucy's eyes widened at her words and actions. "WAIT DON'T…" Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence as Levy swung her arm down, and plunged the needle straight _into_ Lucy's chest before pressing the depressor down.

Lucy couldn't even begin to describe the experience that followed. All of the aches and pains in her body instantly vanished, as if carried away by some magical wind blowing them out of her body like birthday candles. Lucy slammed her eyes shut, as some sort of…energy rapidly began to overtake her, filling her up like a reservoir. When she opened her eyes, her pupils constricted, shrinking to the size of a pin before returning to a semi normal size, while her irises went from caramel brown to glowing golden yellow. She felt her senses sharpen to razor points. She could make out the copper filaments in the white ceiling lights above. She could smell the perfume that Levy had worn that day, a mix of lavender and orange blossoms, mixing rather poorly with the smell of antiseptic from the infirmary. She could hear the inner workings of an office building coming from outside the infirmary and down the stairs. She could taste the bitter saltiness of some blood that must've been left over from the crash earlier that day. Her hands involuntarily gripped the metal railing surrounding the bed and squeezed them. Hard.

Lucy sat upright in the bed at such a speed, it startled both her and Levy. She sat up so fast; the syringe fell from her chest and was flung to the floor. She didn't think, she didn't look, she just reacted. Her left hand shot out and she caught the syringe before it had any chance to fall to the ground. She found herself breathing heavily and she looked around wildly, as if she was just looking at the room for the first time. And it may as well have been the first time. Everything was so much clearer now. It was as if she was looking through a clouded window that had just been cleared. She could make out every detail of everything in the room. Every. Single. One.

"Lu, just take a deep breath and relax. Everything is fine." Levy spoke up. Lucy's head whirled to face the woman, and made contact with her. Lucy was angry to say the least, but she was also scared. She'd never experienced anything like this before in her life. She had never experienced such a rush, such _clarity before._

This was also a first experience for had both used and seen the effects of Fairy Heart many times, but never has she seen such a…potent reaction to the drug before. She would definitely need to talk to the Master about it later, but she had to calm Lucy down first. "Everything you're experiencing right now is totally normal, for the most part. Like all drugs it affects everyone differently, which is why your eyes are now a different color. But these effects should subside after a few minutes. Just take a breath and relax. I'm right here. Ok?" Levy said, holding her hands up. She spoke calmly and evenly, never breaking eye contact with Lucy.

Lucy felt her heart rate slow, and her breathing did as well. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they had somewhat returned to their normal caramel brown, yet now they had much more elements of gold yellow in them than before. "Thanks Levy, I really appreciate it" Lucy said with a weak smile. Although her heart rate and the initial rush had died down, Lucy's senses still stayed razor sharp. Everything was beyond crystal clear, it was almost overwhelming.

"That's some bionic grip you got there Lu. I feel sorry for your boyfriend, the poor man." Levy said with a smirk, motioning to the bed railings.

Lucy blushed at her friend's statement. "I don't have a boyfriend, for your information, and what do you mean bionic grip?" She then looked down at the bed railings and found that she couldn't just let go of them. She had to pry her right hand away with her left and stared in amazement at the railing. Her grip was so strong that she could see hand prints on the rail. The rail had started to bend and looked like a crushed tin can from where her hands just were. She pulled her hands away, and stared at them, amazed by what she had just done. "How did I…" Lucy said softly, letting her voice trail away. Never before in her life did she think something like this was remotely possible. Yet then again in one day, she saw one man send a truck hurtling through the air, another drove 70 miles per hour backwards on a motorcycle, and just now she crushed a steel railing with her bare hands.

"Not your average day is it?" Levy asked offering a hand to help Lucy out of her bed.

"Yeah, you can say that" Lucy replied, taking her hand and swinging her feet down onto the floor. She felt her head spin a little bit, as her feet touched the cold white tile floor.

"I told you, it gives you one heck of a boost. But believe me when I say, that's nothing compared to what some of the people in this guild can do. And you're about to meet them. Come on!" Levy said, grabbing Lucy by the hand and pulling her towards the glass door (wall?).

"Wait!" Lucy cried out, pulling her hand from Levy's grip. "Have you forgotten I'm not wearing shoes, OF ANY KIND?" Lucy asked gesturing to her naked feet. Levy handed her a pair of white, fuzzy hospital slippers to put on.

Lucy just stared at the slippers in her hand. They looked her size, and they were like flip flop slippers, sort of. "Again I ask you, where were you keeping those!?" Lucy asked Levy, examining her body for some sort of pocket, or SOMETHING. But alas she found nothing of the sort, AGAIN.

Levy didn't offer a reply and just dragged Lucy over to the door. She did not scan her hand when they approached the door. It just slid, smoothly and evenly, and Levy and Lucy walked through. They walked over to the guardrail, only a mere five feet away.

"Lucy, let me be the first to welcome you to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall".

Lucy was at a loss for words as she looked out over one of the the most famous, and secretive rooms in the Western Hemisphere. And it earned certainly earned its reputation.

The first thing that caught Lucy's eye was the globe, the _holographic globe._ It was a pale blue sphere roughly six feet long by five feet wide, and Lucy could clearly see the shaded continents as it rotated, suspended 8 feet above the ground floor, the top of the globe, barely reaching the floor of the second floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Levy look down at the gauntlet on her right arm, before typing something on it. She then looked back to the map, and noticed it stopped rotating. It stayed there, suspended in midair, then zoomed in on the small country of Fiore. Lucy saw the same symbol that was on Natsu's shoulder early, a weird bird with a tail, glowing bright orange in the southern part of the country. A line extended out away from the emblem and at the end of the line the word Headquarters was spelled out in black letters. The majority of the letters in Headquarters then seemingly disappeared into digital nothingness, leaving behind the label HQ behind.

Several smaller emblems were moving around on the map as well. There were three emblems in total, each with their own tag, and they all seemed to be converging in on the headquarters emblem. The bright yellow emblem was slightly larger than the other two, and it had the tag Thunder Legion branded on it. It seemed to be travelling from the city of Shirotsume in the North. The closer emblems were a bright scarlet red, and a deep violet purple. The purple emblem was traveling south down the rail line from the city of Onibus and it had the label of Mystogan below it. The scarlet one had been travelling north from Hargeon of all places. It had just arrived in Magnolia, almost at the HQ emblem. The label below this one was Titania.

Lucy had to forcibly tear her eyes away from the globe, to examine the rest of the main guild hall. The walls of the hall were made of gray concrete, that seemingly matched the metal walkway was currently standing on. There was an upper and a lower floor, with a staircase on either side of the hall. The second floor of the guild hall was nothing spectacular; it mainly consisted of a metal grated walkway that looped almost in a U-shape, spanning three sides of the guild hall. On one end of the U was the infirmary where they were standing. Directly across from Lucy and Levy on the other side of the hall, there was what looked to be a conference room. In golden letters, the label "Briefing Room" was written above the glass wall, mirroring the look of the Infirmary. And in the middle section, there was no room, just a set of metal doors. On the floor, beneath the globe was a silver emblem that spanned the width of the globe. Written around the edges of the emblem was a phrase written in silver Latin words, "Corvus Oculum Corvi Non Eruit".

She then began to examine the lower floor more. The lower floor for starters was not a flat floor. The floor was separated into levels, each one higher than the next. The levels encircled the globe, including the desks. They _revolved_ around the globe. What surprised Lucy the most was that there were no computers of any kind in the guild hall. In fact, it looked as if the desks _were_ the computers. The desks looked like they were made of Plexiglas, each of them illuminated with blue light, various images flashing on different desks and were apparently touchscreen to boot. Yet desk didn't seem like a good word either. Each was like one long, continuous piece of Plexiglass that touched the floor and curved to create a surface for working.

At the end of the guild hall to Lucy's right on the first floor, there was a set of elevator doors. Lucy assumed that was the entrance/exit to this floor. Opposite of Lucy on the first floor, below the Briefing Room there was a set of doors with the word "Training" written in the same golden letters, yet that was it. Lucy leaned over the edge, trying to see if there was anything below the walkway on her side of the hall. She leaned as far over as she could and was able to make out the words "Armory Lab", before she began to fall over. And on the fourth wall, in the guild hall there was another set of elevator doors, with the words "Crew Quarters" written above them.

"So here's a quick rundown of the guild hall" piped up Levy to Lucy's left, snapping her out of her thoughts. "We're right now outside the Infirmary, if that wasn't obvious. The main entrance to the guild hall is that pair of doors over there." Levy said pointing to the doors Lucy assumed was the entrance. She mentally gave herself a high five for getting it right.

"The Briefing room over there," Levy said pointing towards the conference room "is where you'll request your jobs, and plan them if necessary. On the lower floor, you have the Training Zone, Armory Lab, Crew Quarters, and the Geosphere. I'm pretty sure the labels above each door made that obvious but what you need to know is this: the Training Zone is where you'll work on everything from stealth, to hand to hand combat to parkour among many other things. You'll be trained either by an S-Ranked member or a member who has an S-Rank in that particular field. For example with hand to hand, your trainer will most likely be Mirajane, or if it's gadgets you might be trained by me." Levy explained, pointing to herself and beaming with pride. "Each skill is evaluated by a member who has an S-Rank in that skill, and you're assigned a rating. If all of your skills reach S in ranking, you become an S-Ranked thief. Simple, right?" Levy asked

Lucy opened her mouth to respond to the inquiry, yet Levy started speaking again, not letting her answer. Lucy closed her mouth in dejection as her friend continued to explain.

"Speaking of gadgets," Levy continued "the Armory Lab below us, is where you'll find me, if I'm not out on a job. That is where we store all of the guild's equipment. Everything from firearms to grappling hooks to bombs and grenades-"

"Wait a second." Lucy interrupted holding up a hand to silence Levy. "Did you just say bombs and grenades? You have explosives in an office building?" she asked, her very tone questioning the girl.

"Yes." was all Levy said in response. Lucy felt her face fall, and silently cried to herself. Here she thought Levy would be a normal person in a sea of crazy, yet alas she was proven wrong.

"Anyways," Levy said continuing her mini-tour "the Lab is where you'll find all of the fun stuff" she said with a dreamy, airy sigh, resting her head on her hand, lost in her thoughts.

Lucy snapped her fingers a few times in Levy's face, refocusing the girl's attention. "Where was I?" Levy began. She snapped her fingers as she remembered her train of thought. "Right, after the Lab there's the Crew Quarters, that's where some people live. It's mostly just beds, and a few bathrooms, and a private elevator that leads to the bar on the lower levels."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me, that there are people who live here?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the hall.

"Well live is a relative term. And it's only a few guys who live here. Most of the people here have their own place somewhere in the city. The girls are set up in the Hills hotel across the street. It's nice but certainly not cheap". Levy said with a pained expression on her face. Lucy put a comforting hand on Levy's shoulder. And that's when she noticed the final set of doors on the second floor. Levy hadn't explained what those were for.

Catching Lucy's eye, Levy turned around and noticed the doors. "Oh that leads to the Master's office. That's not labeled because why would we label the room where our boss is? The only people who can freely go in and out of there are the master and the S-Rank's, you have to be with the Master otherwise." Levy explained.

"That makes sense." Lucy said with a nod. "So is there a dress code that I have to abide by?" Lucy asked pointing to the workers on the first floor.

Everyone on the first floor was wearing black. It wasn't necessarily black suit and tie formal attire, but everyone was wearing long black pants, and some form of black shirt and/or jacket. Lucy looked down at her own attire and suddenly felt very out of place wearing a white tank top shirt and fuzzy white slippers. She also noticed several people were wearing leather gloves on one or both hands, and everyone also had a Bluetooth earpiece. None of the earpieces looked anywhere near as high tech as Levy's nor did any of them have a gauntlet like hers, but they all had one. Lucy reached up to her ear and felt even more out of place when she felt nothing there.

"No, no dress code here. Black just looks badass and awesome." Levy answered with a straight face, as if Lucy had just asked a dumb question. "But there is one thing you need to know about the guild before you join us". Levy began.

Lucy turned to face Levy surprised by the sudden development. "And what's that?"

As those words left her mouth, a soft ding was heard, and the elevator doors slid open. And that's when a familiar voice came to Lucy's ear

"WE'RE BACK AND ALIVE! CHIPMUNK GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT FAKE SALAMANDER LEAD!" the voice yelled out. Lucy's head whirled to the source of the voice, and saw a flash of salmon colored hair run out of the elevator.

"Now hold on Natsu, I told you it was a rumor. What did you expect!? That he'd actually be there?" the man apparently known as Chipmunk, yelled standing up from his glass desk.

Natsu didn't answer. He just ran out of the elevator, through the hall and down a Geosphere level before jumping into the air. The only response Natsu offered Chipmunk; was a flying kick to the chest, sending him crashing through several other glass desks that also went flying. The desks that were sent flying began knocking over other members of the guild. Lucy was amazed that none of the desks broke from the impact, or that no one seemed seriously hurt.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT NATSU?" Chipmunk yelled, under a tangled pile of semi-conscious bodies.

Natsu landed on one of the still standing desks, on a knee and just glared at the man. His hood had fallen off as he ran, exposing his face, a mixture of annoyance and anger spread cross it. His teeth were locked and Lucy could've sworn she heard him growl in the back of his throat. It sent a small shiver down her spine, something that didn't go unnoticed by Levy. He put out his hand and motioned for Chipmunk to attack him. "BRING IT!"

"Fights happen, a lot." Levy said; a look of embarrassment on her face. "Now you know why the desks are Plexiglas here and why everyone gets an injection of Fairy Heart. So with that in mind, you still want to join?" Levy asked her with a shy yet hopeful smile on her face.


	4. Guild Hall Brawl

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, AlphaArchAngel here! It's like 2 in the morning now and I'm going crazy writing this chapter. Super long for you guys, with nothing but action, just like I promised. For those who followed and reviewed, you're amazing. Thank you. Check my A.N. at the end of the chapter. I've got a deal for all you readers out there ;). Once again favorite, follow, review, tell your boyfriends, best friends, girlfriends, whoever about this story. And as usual I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 4

If you had asked Lucy this morning, if she wanted to join the Fairy Tail Thieves Guild, her answer would've been yes before you even finished your question. Now, she was having some doubts. Some very serious doubts. Assuming you forget she worked with an imposter Salamander, then the real one appeared and literally blew up her very first heist, then she nearly got killed by some psycho on a motorcycle, and she was stabbed in the chest with a super soldier serum, now the members of Fairy Tail were having an all-out brawl in their guild hall. And to think all of those involved a man named Natsu.

The brawl really began to break out as Chipmunk had disentangled himself from the pile of bodies he was buried under and ran up towards Natsu. Natsu rose from his crouch on the glass desk, and slightly bent his legs, his left hand curling into a fist; with his right hand open and out in front of him, facing Chipmunk. Chipmunk pulled his right hand back as he ran and threw it, aiming for Natsu's legs. Yet Natsu was ready for him. With what looked like minimal effort, Natsu put his right hand _on Chipmunk's face_ , and used him as a support, as Natsu _vaulted over_ Chipmunk, twisting his body through the air. As he came down, Lucy saw his hand squeeze and pull Chipmunk's head down with him, slamming it into the floor as Natsu landed, taking a knee. The guild had descended into chaos as they witnessed Natsu's easy victory over Chipmunk, with different members starting to punch, fight, and shout at each other.

"Well that wasn't a surprise." Levy said dismissively on Lucy's left.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, turning her head to face the petite bluenette.

"Chipmunk is barely a C rank thief and Natsu is almost guaranteed to be in the running for S class this year. He was asking to get his ass handed to him." Levy said with a small chuckle, slightly shaking her head.

"Do the rankings really matter amongst the thieves in this guild?" Lucy asked

Levy paused for a minute, putting her hand under chin to think. "Well to be fair the only real rank that matters is S class. You become the pride of the guild when you have that rank, but in order to be even considered for the _running_ for S rank, you still have to be one of the best." she finally said. "Ah here's a good example of the difference between ranks. Take a look" Levy said pointing towards the middle of the guild hall.

Lucy turned her head back towards the brawl in the guild hall. Two men had disentangled themselves from the original pile of bodies that Natsu had made using Chipmunk's body and were now glaring at Natsu. The first man was tall and lean. He was wearing a dark purple, button down shirt with black pants and had a full head of bright…orange (?) hair that he kept up in a ponytail. The other was a lean man wearing dark green, diamond patterned pants, with a black t-shirt and an ammo belt criss crossing around his chest. His hair curled up at the top of his head, looking a little like a…plant stem.

"You're going to pay for that Natsu!" both men cried out in unison, now running towards Natsu. Natsu looked over his shoulder, and Lucy could see his signature grin on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, not evening turning around. "Well I think you should…" he said, as he bent down and grabbed the part of the desk that touched the floor.

As Natsu bent down to the floor, another man started running towards him as well. He was wearing a long, flowing white trench coat with a hood over his head, and black _Kevlar plated_ pants. He ran down the opposite side of the Geosphere, and vaulted _through_ it, causing the hologram to distort itself. He landed on the other side of the hologram and continued to run at Natsu.

"…get lost!" Natsu yelled out, lifting the table and spinning around, _hurling it through the air_ at the three men. The two men leading the charge were caught by the full length side of the desk, and were knocked off their feet. The third man did not stop running though. He _slid under_ the flying desk, his right hand sliding along the ground behind him. He leaned his head back, his hood falling off, and let the desk soar over him missing his face by mere inches. His hood falling off revealed a head of spiky hair, which was reminiscent of Natsu's, except the color of it was jet black. The desk and two men went crashing into the metal handrail that circled the Geosphere, before sliding down to the ground, the men were unconscious. Yet what caught Lucy's attention about this impressive stunt; was that he somehow slipped _out_ of his coat, so that his bare, muscular chest was now visible for everyone to see. A glint of metal reflected the light catching Lucy's attention, and Lucy noticed there was a silver cross dangling around his neck, bouncing around the middle of his chest.

Yet neither the slide, nor his coat slipping off slowed him down. As his coat slid off his right arm, he grasped it in his hand. Without breaking stride he stood up, _and threw_ the coat into Natsu's face. Natsu didn't expect such a move and was caught off-guard, yet the now topless man wasn't done. After throwing the jacket with his right hand, he quickly followed the path of the jacket with his left, and landed a solid punch to Natsu's face obscured by the jacket. He then shifted his weight, with his left foot forward now, and buried his right fist into Natsu's stomach before finishing the combo with a vicious left uppercut to the jacket obscured face.

Natsu was knocked clean off his feet, and flew through the air, up and over a Plexiglass desk on the next Geosphere level. Lucy felt her mouth drop, and hang open. Natsu had done a list of things that day, which most men could only dream of doing, and had also taken down three of his fellow guild members without even breaking a sweat. Now this man, who comes out of nowhere, and loses his shirt in the process, knocks Natsu clean off his feet, and he did it with startling ease!

"Here put these on. This might help explain a few things." Levy said, as she pulled out her glasses and handed them to Lucy. Lucy stared at the black pair of glasses Levy just handed her, surprised by how heavy they were. The lenses were obsidian black and looked like they were made of thick glass. Lucy wondered how you could possibly see through them. Lucy hesitantly put them on her face, as Levy began typing on the gauntlet. Lucy was immediately surprised by several things, all at once.

For starters, she could still see perfectly, despite the obvious appearance of the glasses. She was also surprised by a mugshot like photo of the man who had just knocked Natsu off his feet; appear in the top right corner of Lucy's vision. Green letters began to materialize under the picture that began listing information about the man. The list began with name, but all that appeared was the word "REDACTED", followed by the word Frost, which was listed next to alias. The list continued on with terms such as age, height, thief rank, and specialty.

"See what I mean? The two chumps that were just used for batting practice by Natsu, are Jet and Droy, both C rankers, and my teammates." Levy said the last bit of information with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You're A ranked and partnered with two C rankers?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Levy said very shortly. Lucy realized she clearly didn't want to talk about it "Anyway, the man appearing in your vision right now is Gray Fullbuster a.k.a. Frost." Levy explained, not looking away from the gauntlet on her arm, which was illuminating Levy's face with white light. "He's another one of Fairy Tail's A ranked thieves and one of the best drivers we have in the guild. And even though he'll never admit it, he is also best friends with our friend Natsu down there." As Levy spoke Natsu's name, a mugshot photo of him appeared and replaced Gray's. It again said the name was "REDACTED", but his alias appeared as Salamander, followed by his list of stats.

As Natsu's dossier was displayed for Lucy, the real one was lying on his back, with his legs up and over the overturned glass desk, his face obscured by the jacket. Yet he did not stay down for long. He rolled backwards, rose to his feet, and pulled the white coat from his face, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"That was a cheap trick you frosty flasher! Too scared to fight me for real?" Natsu yelled out, glaring at the man standing below him. Lucy saw Natsu curl his hands into fists, he looked different now compared to when Chipmunk came at him. His body actually looked tense, as if he knew Gray would be a completely different opponent.

The half-naked Gray let out a chuckle, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Did I smack that empty head of yours too heard, you pyromaniac? I knew you were weak but that was just pathetic." Gray said putting his hands in his pockets, looking up at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes flew wide open with rage, and he jumped down to Gray's level, and marched right up to him, until they were right in each other's face. Lucy could see anger and annoyance spread across Gray's face as Natsu approached him. "What did you just say to me, frosty?" Natsu said threateningly. Lucy had to strain her hearing to hear them over the fighting of the guild hall.

"How about I hit you in the head again pinky? It might jog your memory." Gray replied just as threateningly. Lucy saw him take his hands out of his pockets and curl his left one into a fist.

Before either could come to blows though, Natsu was sent flying by some unseen force and crashed into the wall right below Lucy. Lucy leaned over the railing and felt her jaw drop when she saw that his jacket and pants were pinned to the _steel wall by cards_ , _actual playing cards_. Gray wheeled around and saw what had pinned Natsu to the wall.

"SHIT!" he cried out as he dropped to a knee, as several more blurs soared over his head, followed by four clangs of the metal wall ringing out. The four blurs were playing cards, and they were _embedded_ into the wall. Yet Gray was also in for a world of hurt, as a giant of a man ran towards Gray and kicked him square in the chest, and punted him as if he were a football. He flew like a football as well as Gray soared through the air and crashed right into the barricade on the second level, _right in front of Lucy._

Lucy jumped back as Gray crashed into the metal plating and felt the metal groan under the sudden crash. She wildly looked from Gray to the new people who had just joined the fray. The man who had punted Gray was easy to spot. He looked as if he was a tall football linebacker that could snap her in two if he wanted. He had flowing snow white hair that was in spikes, with a dark vest kept open and dark navy blue pants. The card throwing woman was standing right behind him. She was wearing a black tank top, with matching Capri pants, with a brown leather bag hanging off her right hip. She wasn't hard to miss either because the cards were _floating in a circle in front of her._

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman moved her hands in a circular motion with her arms criss crossing and the cards followed the path left by her hands. Lucy also took note of the fact that where was a bottle of Jack Daniels hanging from her hip and two silver bracelets on each wrist.

"Who…what…how?" was all Lucy could get out as she whipped her head between looking at the man who kicked Gray, to the woman who pinned Natsu with cards, to Levy who hadn't moved an inch from where she was standing.

"Answering in order," Levy said as she began to type God knows what in on her trusty gauntlet. "The who is Cana Alberona and Elfman Strauss a.k.a Spade and Beast respectively. They're two more of Fairy Tail's A rankers." Just like Natsu and Gray before, both of their mugshot pictures followed by dossier of stats were displayed in the corner of Lucy's vision.

"Cana runs the biggest information and spy network in the guild, and Elfman, well just look at him. The what is tungsten lined cards, with metallic paint. The tungsten lining is what makes them pierce steel, and the metallic paint is what lets her levitate them like that using those handy bracelets of hers. And in Elfman's case; sheer brute strength, through and through. The how is simple: training, talent, and a little help courtesy of the guild." Levy finished explaining with a wink.

Before Lucy could even begin to question Levy's explanation Gray let out a cough and a groan. Lucy could only stare in bewilderment. "HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Lucy yelled out, waving her arms over her head.

"I'm going to feel that one in the morning." Lucy heard Gray mutter under his breath. His right arm was holding him up on the second level, while the left was clutching his stomach. Lucy could not believe her eyes. Gray had just been kicked close to ten feet into the air and crashed into a steel guardrail, AND HE WAS ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

"IS EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD SOME SORT OF MONSTER?" Lucy asked turning to face Levy, pointing towards Gray.

Levy turned to her and gave her a wink and said "Why thank you, you'll be one soon enough."

Lucy could only leave her mouth hanging open, in absolute shock at Levy's response. Was she really going to end up like one of these people? That was when she felt someone tap her on her arm.

"Excuse me miss" Gray chimed in, still holding himself up on the railing. Lucy took note that the cross around his neck was a sword. "But are you using your shirt for anything important?

"Well no not really but…WAIT WHY DO YOU NEED MY SHIRT" Lucy yelled at him, when she had fully processed her question. She wrapped her right arm around her shirt, and brought her left hand up to smack him, until someone else grabbed her by the arm.

A grin spread across Gray's face as he saw the new arrival. "Hey Loke, good timing man. And to answer your question, I was going to use it as a distraction. But now that you're here Loke, I don't need it."

The man known as Loke let a grin spread across his face, as he looked down at Lucy, and Lucy had to admit he looked good. He was tall and lean, but well-toned. His hair was close cropped and spiky, with azure glasses that covered his hazel eyes. He was wearing an open black camo printed windbreaker, with long black pants and skull printed shirt.

"Well hello there Princess, sorry to leave you like this but I'm going to go fight. I take the high road and the drunk, you got the low road and the giant?" he asked turning towards Gray, and letting go of Lucy's arm at the same time.

Gray gave a nod and turned to look back at the lower level. "Oh shit! Get down!" he yelled, as he let go of the railing and fell back down to the first floor. Loke tackled Lucy and brought her to the ground as Levy dove to the side as several more cards flew at them. Three pierced the metal plating below the rail, while another three soared over their heads and pierced the wall where they were just standing. The pair of glasses she was wearing fell off of her face as he tackled her.

They hit the metal grid floor rather hard, in Lucy's opinion, but there was no pain. She knew that she would've been in a good amount since she was tackled, but it felt as if she just thudded against the floor, no pain at all.

"Was this serum already starting to work?" she thought to herself, and that was when she realized the new position she was now in. Loke was now on top of her and she felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. Her legs were spread and he was kneeling in between them, with his hands on either side of her head. Fortunately for her, he was looking out and over to see if any more metal piercing cards were coming at them. She could've sworn she heard Levy let out a snicker at her current position.

"Sorry about that Princess, but I gotta go deal with that card throwing drunkard. Stay safe ok?" he said, as he gave her a light flick on the nose before standing up and running along the second floor of the guild hall. Lucy just laid there on the floor for a moment, not sure how to react to Loke's new nickname for her, or the flick on her nose. She shook her head, bringing her back down to earth. Lucy recovered the glasses that were lying on the floor and put them back on. She peered over the railing, wary about any more flying cards. Natsu was still struggling with the cards pinning to the wall, and Gray was taking shelter behind one of the metal plates that dropped below the handrail, that framed one level of the Geosphere.

"That star of a man is Loke Caelum, Fairy Tail's resident pretty boy con artist, by the way. He hits on all the girls here. You get used to it." Levy explained. Just like all of the thieves before him, Loke's stats appeared in the corner of Lucy's eyes as well. Yet unlike everyone else, his alias was redacted instead of his name. Lucy took note of that as Loke had just reached the opposite side on the second floor. With the grace of a _cat_ he jumped up onto the guard rail and stood up. His right hand was gripping one of the vertical support beams holding up the cat walk for the second floor. He had a smirk on his face, as he adjusted the glasses on his face

"Hey Big Bad Beast and Ms. Red Wine Hood, look up here! What's the matter? I'm standing right here! Oh that's right I forgot! One of you is too heavy to reach me; the other is probably too drunk to hit me!" Loke yelled them from the upper floor. All around the guild hall, the fighting had died down as everyone turned to see Loke standing on the upper floor. The quiet washed over the guild hall, and in its wake left an air of tight suspense. They both turned around, and looked up. Cana stopped circling her arms, and completed the circle, the cards assembling in her right hand as she stopped. Lucy could see the lines in Cana's mouth tighten as she grit her teeth at Loke, and Elfman's massive hands curled into fists. They were both _not_ happy with Loke's taunts.

"One of these guys is literally twice Loke's size, and the other can throw playing cards that can pierce steel. Just what the hell is Loke thinking?" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Step 1 of beating someone in a fight. Get inside your opponent's head." Levy responded, moving to stand right beside her. "He's making them angry so they stop thinking rationally. Now look at his hand gripping the bar". Levy said as she pointed at his hand.

Lucy leaned over the rail and noticed something odd. His hand was glowing yellow. "His hand it's glowing". Lucy said quietly, "how is he doing that?" she whispered to Levy.

"That would be one of his Regulus rings. They're similar to your keys in a sense. But what he's doing with his hand is step 2 in beating someone in a fight. Predicting their move." Levy said as she crossed her arms.

Just as she finished speaking Cana acted. She immediately drew two cards away from the deck in her right hand. She clutched them tightly, one in between her index and middle finger, the other between her index and thumb. She them threw them like a Frisbee, and the cards were soaring towards Loke. But the only muscles he moved was moving his hand off the support railing, and letting it rest calmly at his side and slowly turning around, still standing perfectly balanced on the handrail.

"LOKE MOVE, THOSE CARDS WILL KILL YOU" Lucy cried out, but that was when something spectacular happened.

Yet he didn't move. _The cards did_. The cards veered off course away from Loke. The cards instead of flying straight at Loke flew lower and straighter towards the wall. And that was when the sound of the cards piercing steel rang out through the guild hall. All of a sudden the ground lurched violently to the right beneath Lucy and Levy's feet, making them lose balance. They grabbed onto the rail for support.

Lucy thought it was an earthquake of all things at first, but that was when she realized what exactly was going on. The second floor was _detaching from the wall._ The entire section of grid walkway that Loke was standing on, (technically above), groaned and began to tear away from its supports on the wall. Members of the guild scattered, running away from the collapsing walkway.

All of a sudden, Loke flipped and twisted his body through the air, _the exact same way Natsu did when he defeated Chipmunk_ , as the grid floor gave away. Loke looped his fingers through the holes in the grid, and looked like some twisted circus acrobat as the grid swung down, as if it was on a pendulum. The support rails from the ceiling fortunately held up the grid and Loke swung through the air, and brought up his knees to his chest.

"And this Lulu is step 3. Make sure your opponent stays down." Levy said, still clutching the handrail. As she said this, the twisted walkway swing reached the end of its arc and at the end of its arc was Cana. Loke extended his legs, and they were brought full force into Cana's stomach. Lucy could hear the sound of air being pushed out of Cana's lungs as she was thrown almost all the way across the guild hall before landing right next to Gray who had not moved from his covered position during the commotion. Loke let go of the now hanging walkway as his feet made contact with Cana, and the walkway began its swing back, the sound of metal grinding throughout the guild hall.

Lucy looked over the railing and saw Cana move to clutch her stomach. She looked like she was in a good amount of pain and wanted to cry out, but there was no oxygen in her lungs for her to scream out with. Yet somehow she was still conscious, but Lucy could tell she would DEFINITLEY be feeling that one later

Elfman looked shocked for a second, his jaw hanging open, as he saw Cana get sent flying. Yet it only lasted for a short second, as he recomposed himself before turning back to face Loke. "Let me guess" he said, the deepness of his voice surprising Lucy for a second. "You magnetized the supports touching the wall for that section of the walkway, knowing Cana would throw her signature cards at it. You knew the magnetic paint in the cards would be attracted to the newly magnetized supports, and when they sliced through them, you would be ready to ride that swing from hell right into Cana's stomach. Am I right?" Elfman finished, bending his knees, and spreading his legs a little wider, preparing himself for a fight.

"Wow that did not take you long at all. I guess you're not all brawn after all buddy". Loke replied with a chuckle as he brought up his right fist, with his left hand resting on his bicep.

"I gotta admit, that was a pretty manly stunt Loke. I'm impressed". Elfman replied, not taking his eyes off the man barely seven feet from him. "You ready to be stomped on like an ant under a boot?" he asked, bending his knees even more.

Loke never let the smirk falter from his face. "Bring it." He said opening his right hand, and gesturing for Elfman to come at him.

Elfman not wasting another second charged at Loke and pulled his right fist back. Loke bent his knees and sprung at Elfman but what he did surprised everyone from Elfman to Lucy. Instead of diving out of the way, he dove down and _between Elfman's legs_. Elfman stopped in his tracks, now standing under the precariously hanging walkway and wheeled around as Loke cried out "GRAY NOW!"

Gray let out a battle cry as he threw two of Cana's cards, yet they were aimed _at the last two supports holding up the walkway._ They sliced through the supports with startling ease, and the remainder of the walkway finally came crashing down, _on top of Elfman_.

Elfman was immediately floored by the walkway, and he let out a cry of pain, as he hit the ground. Lucy couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had witnessed another stunt of acrobatic insanity, saw a woman get kicked with enough force to shatter a normal person's ribcage, and just saw a man get trapped under a metal walkway _that fell from the_ ceiling. And yet everyone involved seem relatively fine SOMEHOW.

"Everyone in this guild really is a monster" Lucy said to herself, as a small shiver of fear raced down her spine.

Gray walked over, his hands in his pockets, to survey the wreckage. He looked down at Elfman who was still struggling to free himself from under the walkway.

"Boot, meet bigger boot" Gray said with a grin, gesturing to Elfman, and then to the walkway on top of him.

Elfman and Loke let out a chuckle at Gray's joke. From under the rubble Elfman asked "You guys take Step 3 very seriously don't you?"

Gray laughed and shook his head. "Who me? Not sure. The Pyro on the other hand…" he said as he gestured to Natsu who had finally freed himself from the cards pinning him to the wall. "He's a different story" Gray finished.

Lucy saw a look of irritation and anger spread across Natsu's face from her position above him, as Natsu glared at the shirtless man.

"Oh am I, you pervy popsicle? Well why don't you fight your own battles and take me on yourself you coward?"

Lucy saw a similar look of anger and irritation spread across Gray's face. "That's it! I'm going to shut you up for good Natsu!" he yelled out.

Over the shouting, and unnoticed by most of the guild, the elevator doors slid slowly open. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see a head of _scarlet_ hair make their way through the crowd of guild members that had encircled the Geosphere levels.

"Bring it on you exhibitionist slimeball!" Natsu yelled back at him, as he began to charge at Gray.

They both pulled back their fists and ran at each other. As they were about to reach other, they pulled their fists back and let them fly. Yet a woman, with scarlet hair walked right in the middle between the two of them. She was of average height, yet she was wearing a black Kevlar vest over a gray camo shirt, with black Kevlar plated pants. With speed that Lucy could barely perceive, she caught both Natsu's and Gray's fists and spun in a full 360. The spin was both graceful, yet unimaginably fast, Lucy was amazed she could do it at such a speed. She let go of both of them and they flew through the air and did not stop until they had both crashed into the walls, leaving man made dents in them.

Lucy felt her mouth drop. This woman was…scary to say the least. She radiated danger; her mere presence caused most of the guild to break out in a cold sweat. And she had just thrown two men 20 feet in opposite direction, making dents in steel walls, and did that with a single hand each.

"If I call your name, please meet me in the Briefing Room, everyone else get to work on cleaning up this mess. Do not make me repeat myself. Is that clear?" she announced.

Everyone present responded with an "AYE SIR!" some members even threw in a salute.

"Levy who the hell is she? She's by far the biggest monster here!" Lucy whispered under her breath, terrified that the redhead would hear her.

"That my busty blonde friend, is none other than Erza Scarlet a.k.a. Titania. She's the number one woman in all of Fairy Tail, an S-Ranked Thief, and she is also one of the Regent Three." Levy responded also in a whisper. This time it was Erza's picture and dossier that appeared in the corner of Lucy's vision. Except her dossier was different from the ones that came before. All information in it was redacted except for her alias and her rank. That was it.

"Natsu, Gray both of you, you're meeting me in the Briefing Room." Erza called out to both men who had yet to pick themselves up off the floor. Lucy wasn't sure if they were still alive, let alone conscious.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness she didn't…"

"Lucy Heartfilia, if you're here please meet me in the Briefing Room as well. I want to talk to you"

 **A.N. Part 2. For those of you who have made it this far congratulations! Because I have a deal for you. Let's shoot for five reviews for this chapter. If I get five, then the fifth reviewer, I will work on creating an OC for you in this story, and they will appear in the very first heist. I can't promise major roles or something like that, but you or someone you know could end up in this story. And what happens to that OC I will personally work out with you. Sounds good? All i need is five reviews ;). Once again, I'm AlphaArchAngel, and I'll be editing this chapter for typos and stuff as I go along. See you next time guys!**


	5. The Best Laid Plans

**Hey Everyone! AAA here! For starters, sorry for the wait. This chapter was a bitch to write, so I apologize for that. Second I realized that I needed to start moving the plot along. You guys wanted to see thieves, and you deserve thieves. So this chapter is all about the groundwork for the their very first big heist! Huge shoutout to everyone who reviewed especially you SunflowerChrysalis who went through every single chapter and gave me a review, the few who favorited, and those who followed. You guys are the drive for this story. As usual, leave a favorite, a review, a follow, it's my motivation. So spread the word! I do not mind in the slightest and I am always willing to discuss ideas with anyone. And as always, I don't own any characters, all rights go to the genius Hiro Mashima. I now give you chapter 5, The Best Laid Plans**

Chapter 5: The Best Laid Plans

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of onyx eyes gazing into hers. She could get use to waking up to those eyes, she thought to herself. There was a fire, a light that drew her to them. Yet they were also filled with concern and worry. Those eyes, they made her heart flutter. She saw a head of spiky "salmon" colored hair, and felt a small smile spread over her face. She also realized that his eyes, and his face were _very_ close to her face. She could feel his hot breath tickle her nose, and she felt her heart begin to race. Yet the smile on her face turned into a grimace when she realized her head was throbbing with pain. She reached her hand up to clutch her head, as he sat back on the side of the bed. She also felt her hand stinging with pain as well.

"What happened? Where am I? What's going on?" Lucy croaked out, as she sat up, sitting straight in the bed. It had gotten dark, with the sun now set and the stars in moon fully out. The room was lit only by the moonlight coming in through the window wall.

Natsu's face visibly relaxed when he heard her speak. "For starters, keep it down other people are sleeping here, you weirdo." he began in a quiet voice "And answering in order, you fainted when Erza called your name which was kinda hilarious." Natsu said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Lucy could only manage to glare at him with the pain in her head. "Just shut up and answer the questions." she demanded, also in a low voice.

Natsu's face fell into a small frown and he gave her what looked like puppy dog eyes. Lucy let out a laugh at his reaction which seemed to cheer him up. "You're back in the infirmary; Cana, Loke, and Elfman are in here to" he explained. Lucy looked at him surprised.

"Why are those three in here? I mean, Cana and Elfman I'm not surprised but why is Loke here? He was fine after the brawl died down wasn't he?" Lucy asked perplexed.

She saw Natsu visibly shake in fear. "Erza happened. She wasn't particularly happy about the collapsed floor restricting access to the Briefing Room" Natsu said, his voice slightly trembling.

"Just what kind of monster is she?!" Lucy asked pulling the sheets up to her chin, her fingers digging into them for dear life.

"A scary one…" Natsu replied under his breath. They both shared a quick glance and had to stifle their laughter or they would wake the others.

Lucy took a deep breath and felt herself relax. "So what's the real reason you came here?" she asked looking towards the pink haired man, who had stood up from the bed.

"I came to get you. Come on. I'll explain as we walk." Natsu said with his signature wicked grin. He reached down, and grabbed her right hand to pull her out of bed. A sharp pain, which felt like a hot coal burned the top of her hand. It was as if there were pins and needles constantly stabbing her hand. She looked down at her hand that Natsu was still holding and had to fight the urge to blush. But the feelings of embarrassment quickly evaporated when she what was on her hand.

Even in the dim moon light of the infirmary, she could make out a patch of skin that was a different color than the rest. It was noticeably paler and very jagged in its appearance, like a blight on her skin.

Natsu noticed her staring at her hand. "Don't worry, that's the normal effect of the marker formula. It causes a random patch of skin to become scarred." Natsu explained, putting her worrying mind at ease. She got out of bed, and they both began walking towards the door. "Usually it's on the shoulder, thigh, or back. So we cover it up with the guild's emblem as a tattoo. Everyone has one." He concluded as they reached the glass door, and it slowly slid open revealing an empty and ghostly silent guild hall. And it was also amazingly fixed. Everything from the desks to the collapsed second floor were back in place. Again the only light illuminating the guild hall was the moonlight through the skylight. Not even the Geosphere was on and rotating.

Natsu turned to her and smiled, as usual his canines noticeably sharp, and his teeth still shockingly white. "That mark means you're an official member of Fairy Tail. Welcome to the family Lucy" he said.

Lucy felt herself return the smile as she looked back into his eyes. Even in the dim lighting, he was still so magnetic. His eyes had a fire that she could not pull away from. His face was a perfect mix of youthful charm, and rugged experience. Lucy found her gaze slowly moving down to his lips, and began to wonder what they would taste like…

"Yo Pyro, New Girl! Quit making out and get over here!" a voice called out from the other side of the guild hall, shattering Lucy's reverie. Natsu and Lucy immediately jumped away from each other, and turned to face the direction of the voice and both yelled "We weren't doing anything like that!" in perfect unison.

Lucy discovered that the voice belonged to Gray, and he was standing on the walkway, right outside the Briefing Room. He was waving them on over.

"Didn't Gray collapse that entire section of floor earlier today?" Lucy asked as she looked over at Gray.

"Yeah, but Erza put the entire guild to work on fixing it. It was fixed in record time." Natsu replied with a small chuckle. "Come on, let's get going before he gets the wrong idea" Natsu finished.

Natsu and Lucy not wanting to waste any more time, both jogged along the upper floor till they reached a smirking Gray. He was dressed once again in a long flowing, trench coat jacket, except this one was jet black like his hair. The jacket was open, revealing that: a) he had no shirt on, and b) he was incredibly ripped. While Natsu was tan, Gray was slightly pale, like he spent a lot of time indoors, or without sun. Lucy wouldn't deny that Gray was also a prime physical specimen, yet he just didn't have the same pull Natsu had on her. Lucy also noticed that Gray had his guild tattoo on his right pectoral. It was a dark blue, almost black in nature, but it was the exact same shape and design as Natsu's. "You know you two didn't have to hold hands while you ran over here, right?" Gray asked, a malicious grin spread across his face.

And that was when they both looked down at their hands, and realized to Lucy's horror, that Gray was right. They hadn't let go of each other's hands since they got out of the infirmary bed. They both quickly let go of each other's hands and looked away from each other. Lucy stole a glance at Natsu to see him...blushing? Natsu was blushing about holding hands with her?

"Hey flame breath, Erza wanted me to give you the rundown on the job before we head inside and start planning. New Girl, pay attention, you need to learn this". Gray began to say, drawing both of their attention back towards Gray.

Lucy's annoyance with Gray was slowly growing bit by bit. Mainly because he ruined her moment with Natsu but she would never admit to that out loud. She wasn't about to let anyone tell her what to do. She may be the new girl, but she was still a professional, first and foremost.

"The name is Lucy, stripper. And I can handle myself, unlike you with clothes it seems." Lucy said in a low voice, her arms crossing over her chest. Gray's mouth dropped open at her words, while Natsu doubled over laughing. He was laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes. Lucy let a smirk of triumph spread across over her face.

Gray just stared at her his mouth open, completely dumbfounded. He closed his mouth and let out a small laugh. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to the guild Lucy" he said holding out his hand. Lucy looked at it, and gave it a firm shake despite the pain that rushed through her hand, she forced a smile across her face. Natsu picked himself up off the floor, his right arm still clutching his side, while his left wiped away the tears from his face.

"So what's the job Gray?" Lucy asked, wanting to get right back on track and prove that she was capable.

"Top shelf, grocery list shopping" Gray responded.

Lucy nodded in response. But on the inside she was mentally cursing. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!? THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF JOB? WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled inside of her head. She wished she didn't act so confident just now. She had no idea what type of job they were going to pull, but she couldn't go and ask what he was talking about. She'd never hear the end of it!

"Come on, Erza's been brainstorming for a few hours now. Let's see what she's got for us." Gray said as he turned to face the Briefing Room. Lucy noticed that unlike earlier where she could see through the glass wall, she couldn't now. The glass was tinted pitch black, making it impossible to see what was going on inside.

Gray placed his hand on the far section of the glass and Lucy assumed it had scanned his hand as it slid open and Gray walked inside. The wall door slid smoothly shut behind him.

Before she could follow, Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy nearly jumped at the sudden contact. He leaned over, and she could feel the heat radiate off of him. He smelled like a campfire, both woodsy with a hint of musk. She would definitely have to get use to these new heightened senses and reign them in.

"Grocery list means we have a set list of targets to steal. We're taking more than one, but we're looking for specific items. Shopping means a resupply of stuff we need. Could be weapons, equipment, or intelligence but we need a resupply of it, whatever it is. Top shelf means very valuable. It also means either difficulty or rarity. Not sure which one Gray meant though. Let's go find out" he whispered into her ear. He walked towards the door, and placed his hand to the glass. He turned towards her and even in the dim lighting, she could make out his signature smile and DID HE JUST WINK AT HER? Before Lucy could process what he had done, his presence was gone, disappeared into the Briefing Room.

Lucy gave her head a quick shake. Time to focus and get her head in the game. She'll worry about Natsu and Gray later. At least she had an idea of the type of job now. She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. She was not about to be the weak link here. And with that thought, she placed her hand on the wall. She could make out the green lines scanning her hand. The door slid smoothly, as if on air, and she walked into the Briefing Room.

And like everything else in the guild that day, the Briefing Room surprised her. The room was dark, yet it wasn't. Erza, Natsu, and Gray were all in seats around the room long table, Erza on one side of the table, Natsu and Gray on the other. Erza had a clear glass tablet in her hands. The table was illuminated giving off a soft white light. The light cast under shadows on the faces of the three thieves, giving them a disturbing appearance, especially as they all had mischievous smiles on, each adding to their disturbing appearance.

"Lucy you made it. Sit. Time to get started." Erza said, motioning to the chair right next to her. Not wanting to upset the temperamental red head, Lucy quickly ran over and sat down. Erza swung her chair so that she was facing the wall and began furiously tapping away at the sheet of glass. Lucy was worried for a second that her monstrous strength would shatter the tablet and that was when a projection came up on the wall.

The light from the table dimmed to nothingness as the projection came into focus. Lucy realized she was looking at a map. It was an aerial view of some sort of compound. A very big one at that. It was shaped like the head of a hawk facing to the right. Surrounding three sides of the base was light blue shading. Lucy assumed it was the ocean, which meant that their target was located on a peninsula. There were a variety of buildings of all shapes and sizes lining the edges, with a huge section of emptiness around the top left part of the head.

"Lady and Gentlemen, this is Outpost Dracoon. It's a military training and supply depot located on the outskirts of Hargeon. And it's also the location for our little heist we're going to pull in three days." Erza explained, looking down at the tablet in her hands.

"Military huh? So that's the top shelf. Sounds like fun!" Natsu said, leaning back in his chair, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Keep your shirt on lizard breath. We don't even know what we're stealing" Gray said with an annoyed tone.

"That's ironic coming from the man with no shirt on at all" Lucy said under her breath.

"What's the target?" Gray asked, rolling his eyes at the comment of his blonde haired colleague.

"Glad you asked Gray." Erza replied with a nod of appreciation. As she began to speak, the map dissolved and was replaced by several rotating images of seven black crates. Each crate was varied, and looked to be anywhere between two feet to six feet long, by two feet wide, by two feet high.

"The target is this, a cache of weapons, scheduled to arrive in three days." Erza began to explain. "They'll arrive via armored convoy in the morning" Erza continued. As she said this bit, the rotating crates disappeared and were replaced by a holographic display of the trucks arriving at the base. "And will be stored here, in a munitions depot, in the northwest part of the base." As she said this the display dissolved to reveal the map again, with a circle drawn on the one isolated building in the top left part of what would be the hawk's head. "The weapons will be put into training next Monday morning. Unfortunately, the good little recruits won't get a chance to play with their new toys." Erza finished, with a grin on her face.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. These three people, were crazy enough to plan to steal from the military? THE FUCKING MILITARY! Just what had she gotten herself into?

Lucy raised her hand, wincing at the greeting sting of pain she felt shoot through her hand.

"Yes Lucy?" Erza asked, spinning to face her.

"Erza, I know I'm new to the guild and all, but why are we stealing from the military? Do you just expect us to walk right in, pick up seven crates of incredibly dangerous weaponry, and walk right back out?" Lucy asked, praying her tone would convince the red head of the craziness of her plan.

Erza stared at Lucy, her face betraying no emotion. "I'm glad you catch on quickly, because that's exactly what we're going to do." she answered before spinning so she was now facing the table. The projection on the wall faded away, and the table now lit again, this time with the aerial map displayed, spanning the entire length of the table.

Lucy had to resist the urge to smack herself in the forehead. "Of course we are, because that's what happens in this crazy guild, people do crazy things." Lucy internally moaned.

Erza either didn't notice Lucy's internal struggle, or didn't care. Lucy assumed the latter as Erza began to explain. "As I'm sure you've all noticed Outpost Dracoon is surrounded by water on all three sides. Meaning that legally there are only two ways to get into the outpost. One is via boat and getting off at one of these four piers located here." She said drawing x's on each one of the locations. If the base was a hawk head, three of those piers would be around the tip of the beak. The fourth and final x was placed near the back of the crown of the head.

"The other way to get in, would be via car through the front entrance, located here. And it's here where we're going to stroll in and out." Erza continued on, drawing a circle around the main entrance which was at the base of the hawk's neck.

Lucy raised her hand tentatively again. "Hey Erza, I hate to interrupt again, but uh, how exactly do you plan on us "just strolling in and out"" Lucy asked, using air quotes to emphasize her last point.

"Glad you asked Lucy. The plan is this: the cache is expected to arrive at 0900 hours Friday morning".

This time Natsu and Gray raised their hands. Erza looked at the two of them before she responded by smacking herself in the face with the palm of her hand. "It means nine in the morning idiots" she said, clearly annoyed. They both lowered their hands.

Erza placed her hand on the table, and it glowed in response. The map of the base soon became a 3D holographic projection, with the buildings actually rising up to create a staggeringly impressive display of Outpost Dracoon. "Here's the plan. I am going to impersonate Senator Belno and gain us access to the base via motorcade. She is currently on vacation in the Western Continent, plus we've hacked into her office phone, so impersonating her will not be hard." Erza explained, a holographic image of two motorcycles and a limousine appeared and were moving along the outside of the base, before inside.

"Gray, your job is the motorcade. I need you to get me a limo and two motorcycles. Give them a makeover, and bring them up to Secret Service standards. Yet I also want them up to our standards as well. Make sure the limo can carry the weight. And set one up with a remote control. You're going to have drive Natsu's bike for him in addition to the limousine." Erza demanded with authority in her voice.

Gray sat back in his chair and put his arms behind his head with a nod. "You got it. You hear that pyro, you get to ride a bike!" Gray said with a laugh, smacking his friend on the shoulder.

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Lucy could see Natsu's face turn a visible shade of lime green, as he slightly bent over. She let out a sigh, she felt bad for the guy. Getting motion sick that easily must really suck.

Erza noticed this exchange and sent a glare at Gray. Lucy had never seen a man sit up straight in chair with his hands folded in his lap as quickly as Gray just did. She could've sworn he was also sweating.

Satisfied that Gray had been disciplined Erza continued "We then will blow the electrical substations for the base, creating widespread confusion and taking out all security systems for a period of time". Erza turned to Natsu now. "Natsu you and Happy will be on the substation. Make sure you hug the ground while scouting the base out. Map out any security measures worth noting. And find where the electrical substations are. It'll be your job to make sure those go down." As she explained this, there was a little mini explosion in a building amongst the holographic display. Then every single window in the buildings turned black, to simulate the loss of power.

Natsu smiled as he examined the map some more. "I'm all fired up now! Don't worry, Happy and I are on it!" he said, a grin plastered all over his face

Erza smiled and nodded at the enthusiastic pinkette. She continued on. "Once the substations are disabled, and there is ample confusion amongst the base, we will make our way to the weapons facility in the back of the base. Since the substations and all available power will be offline, most, if not all of the security measures will be disabled. At worst we'll have to deal with a few guards." The mini motorcade that had entered the base rapidly made its way to the guild emblem that Lucy assumed marked the weapons storage facility in the northwest part of the base. Little men exited both the building and vehicles and had a small firefight outside the building. The men from the building both dissolved into nothingness before the victors began loading blocks into the limousine hologram.

Natsu and Gray both nodded in understanding. Lucy on the other hand, wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of fighting military trained soldiers.

"We walk in, load up the crates, and drive on out, as required by the Secret Service protocol. And no one on the base will be any the wiser. Any questions?" Erza concluded. The holographic motorcade, then quickly zoomed its way down the left side of the hawk head, before making a sharp left turn towards the center. It then made a sharp 90 degree turn and zoomed towards the circle marked entrance and off to freedom.

Natsu and Gray both leaned back in their seats, smirks on their faces, and excitement in their eyes. Lucy raised her hand. Erza, Natsu, and Gray turned to look at her.

"If Gray is responsible for the vehicles, and Natsu for the scouting, what am I going to be doing?" she asked doing her best to hold Erza's gaze.

"You will be finishing your training in the three days leading up to the heist. You've already received Fairy Heart, and Natsu and Gray have vouched for you on several of the Fairy Tail skills. A few of our S-Ranks will meet us at our safe house and begin training you in the remaining skills you need to be evaluated on". Erza explained to Lucy.

Lucy felt her jaw drop. She was going to be trained by the S-Ranked thieves!? "Holy shit, the S-Rankers will be training me…" she said under her breath.

Natsu and Gray both started laughing out loud. Lucy glared at the two of them. "AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!?" she yelled at them.

Gray wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Nothing's funny. Yet." He said with a snicker.

"Who's training her?" Natsu asked, having calmed down, catching his breath.

"Mira, Laxus, and Mystogan will be her trainers and examiners. She's in good hands." Erza said, her face as usual, showing no emotion.

Natsu and Gray both stopped laughing, and they both slightly paled at the mention of those names. They both turned to her and all they said was "Good luck".

Lucy felt her heart rate spike. She was going to be trained by not 1, not 2, but 3. FUCKING 3 S RANKED THIEVES! And these people were all supposedly on the same level as Erza! Just what kind of monsters were they?!

"Well everyone, our train for Hargeon departs at 9:30 in the morning. I expect to see you all there on the dot. You're dismissed". And with that said Erza stood up and away from the table.

The table and hologram instantly powered down, the lighting in the room returning to normal, and the glass becoming see through once again. She picked up her tablet and left the room. Gray stood up as well and followed her out shortly thereafter, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the room.

Lucy's mind was racing a mile a minute. They were pulling a heist in three days, and she was about to be put through the grinder by three of the most dangerous people she will ever meet! How was she supposed to stay calm, let alone sleep!?

She nearly jumped when she felt something warm enter her hand. And surprisingly it didn't sting. Lucy looked down to see Natsu had put his hand in hers. He gave her a warm smile, not his usual grin, but a soft, caring one.

"You'll do fine Lucy. I've seen you in action. You can do this, I know you can." He said his voice low, yet soft and comforting.

She felt her heart rate slow down at his words, and found herself returning his smile. "Thanks Natsu, I needed that." She said, gazing into his eyes.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow Lucy, sweet dreams." And with those words said, he pulled his hand out of hers, stood from the chair and walked out of the room as well.

Lucy watched him leave, before she looked down at her hand, examining the new patch of discolored skin. "I wonder what the color pink would like" she thought to herself, as she too stood up and left the Briefing Room, the lights shutting off as she exited.

 **A.N Part 2! Thanks for reading this far, just giving a little preview for what's coming up. I don't plan on recreating the guild war, yet as PeoniesandPoppies requested, she wanted a dose of Gruvia. She'll be joining us very soon. So stick around! As for my little OC contest, well the fifth reviewer was a Guest...so c'est la vie. If any of you want an OC role though let me know. we can work something out ;)**


	6. Of Thieves and Women

**Hey everyone! AAA here! Ok let's get this out of the way. Yes I know this is super late. Finals. Im so sorry :(. HOWEVER I bring gifts for you all. Not only is there a new chapter but I have commissioned fanart for this story! Kristallin-F on DeviantArt, has gladly accepted my commission and the first one is up! It is called Seed of evil, it's Jerza, and she just did amazing work. She's amazing to work with, so check it out, the next one is on it's way. Updates should be coming out faster (hopefully). And I'm going to shoot for shorter chapters but more frequent updates. As always leave a review, a favorite, a follow, it means the world. Tell your friends and SO's about this story if you liked it! And as always I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy Chapter 6 you guys!**

Of Thieves and Women

9:00 AM Wednesday, Magnolia, 53 hours remaining

Gray stretched his arms as he awoke from probably the best night he had in a long time. He sat up in the surprisingly comfy queen sized bed and looked around the room. It was well kept and tidy, with a sliding glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked  
the skyline of Magnolia. Beams of early morning sunlight pierced through the half drawn shades, illuminating the room. He then felt a light pressure around his left arm. He looked down to see the bluenette waking up, and wrapping herself around his  
arm. Gray chuckled at her actions.

"Hey there. Sleep ok?" he asked, as he lowered himself back into the bed. He propped his head up on his arm and turned onto his side, facing her. He made sure he hid his guild tattoo with the white bed sheets. He always made sure that any identifiable  
traits were hidden in cases such as these. Her blue wavy hair was just a little shorter than her shoulders, while the white sheets covered most of her well-endowed body. Her deep blue eyes met his gaze, and she smiled. Her pale skin was lightly illuminated  
in the morning light.

"Juvia did- I mean yes, I did." she said in a quiet voice, a red tint forming on her cheeks. "Would Gray I mean would you please look away? I was hoping to take a shower and if you're staring I can't really get out of bed…" she mumbled under breath, trying  
to hide her face.

Gray couldn't help but laugh. She honestly looked cute when she was nervous and flustered. And that was a word that NEVER left Gray's mouth, otherwise a certain pink haired bastard, white haired demon, blue haired cat, and scarlet haired witch would never  
drop the subject.

"Hey relax. I'll go make us some coffee. Take your time." Gray said giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, before swinging his legs off the bed. He pulled on his boxers, smirking as he heard her squeak at his boldness. He heard her nearly fall out of  
the bed and run to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. He stood to his feet as he heard the shower turn on.

His head had a light pounding in it, a side effect of last night's drinking. Gray took pride in his memory, and his ability to retain liquor, yet for whatever reason he could not remember her name. What was it? Julie? Julia? He kept drawing a blank, and  
the harder he tried to remember the pounding in his head grew stronger. He rubbed his temples as he jumped down the step leading to the kitchen area.

Her apartment was incredibly spacious. It was mostly one giant room divided by a wall that split it in the middle; separating the kitchen and living room. Her home was the premier example of neo-modernism, with sleek white counters, floors, and table  
off to the side of the kitchen. The living room was almost like a mini theater, with one large u-shaped couch and small coffee table, which sat facing a glass contained fire place, with a large plasma screen TV hanging from the wall above it. The  
walls and furniture were various shades of light blue, and dark green, giving off a very _oceanic_ vibe.

He walked over to the coffee maker which was resting on the counter. The wall that divided the kitchen and living room was technically only half a wall. There was a gaping space that allowed someone from the kitchen to easily watch TV or serve drinks  
from there. As he selected his brew of coffee, he found his eyes wandering around the apartment. He couldn't help it, it's not like he wanted to steal from whatever her name is. He just found his eyes gravitated to objects of immense value. And Gray  
realized that there were _too many_ objects of _too_ immense value in this apartment.

For starters, resting to the left of the fire place was an open violin case. A _Stradivarius Violin_ valued at _1.6 million_ dollars was casually resting next to the fire place. It was undeniably a _Stradivarius,_ the wood was too ornate,  
the polish to perfect. It made its value all the more apparent. His suspicion aroused, he started scanning the room for other objects that didn't belong and he saw several. Sitting on a bust to the right of the TV, was a necklace. A Tiffany Zip Majestic  
Diamond Necklace, valued at _2.5 million_ dollars. The diamonds reflected the early morning light, lightly twinkling. Lastly sitting on the coffee table in the living room, was a new leather bound book with silver corners and a silver plated  
skull in the center. And unless Gray was hallucinating it was one of _seven_ copies of The Tales of Beetle the Bard that sold at auction for _4 million_ dollars. The cover looked brand new, unblemished, and the silver was undeniably pure.  
It was certainly the real deal.

Gray knew these items well, not just for their immense value, but all of these items had been _stolen_ within the past year. To be fair, these were all incredibly valuable and rare, yet they were also not the only ones in existence. Yet to see these  
three items in the same apartment set warning bells off in Gray's head. Mainly because all of these heists were pulled off by Phantom Lord thieves, if he remembered correctly.

He cursed himself for his carelessness. How the hell did he not realize any of this last night? Yet as he recalled the events of last night, he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, and was no longer surprised his attention was…occupied. It was also his  
personal policy to never date anyone with the same…profession as him. Not only that but it was common policy amongst thieves to never date someone from a rival guild. Loyalties can change at the drop of a hat in this life especially whenso much  
money is involved. One of the reasons why he stayed with Fairy Tail was the loyalty they had for their members.

Yet he was even more stunned that this girl was with Phantom Lord. Guilds like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale were respected professionals like Fairy Tail, but Phantom Lord thieves were little more than glorified thugs with no sense of efficiency or tactical  
prowess.

Which made the multi-million dollar heists pulled by Phantom so shocking to the members of the larceny underworld. Phantom didn't have the talent nor resources to pull off those kind of heists, yet they did it not once, not twice, but three times. Meaning  
that either Phantom suddenly became incredibly lucky and held the owners at gunpoint, or they acquired new talent. Yet they were not simple snatch and grab jobs. All thieves who heard about the heists agreed that those jobs required at least two people  
to pull them off, and both needed to be damn good at what they do. And Gray by some cruel twist of fate, had ended up in bed with one of them. Just his luck.

Gray whipped his head around when he heard the shower die down. He needed to get out of there especially if she knew he was a member of Fairy Tail. He ran back into the bedroom, tripping on the step, and crashing down onto the floor.

"Gray? Is everything alright out there?" the girl called out from the bathroom.

Swearing under his breath, Gray crawled and jumped around on the floor, grabbing all of his clothes that he could see. When he found all necessary articles of clothing he picked himself up and jumped down the step, sprinted through the living room, and  
reached the front door. As he ripped open the front door, he paused and looked back. He felt truly bad for leaving her like this, with no note or anything. Then despite his heart telling him no, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to a rather  
valuable, unused violin case.

"Well at least if Erza tries to kill me, I have a good shield" he thought to himself as he ran out of the apartment, 1.6 million dollars richer.

12:30 PM Wednesday, 50 hours remaining

"Too slow. Again." The masked man known as Mystogan said, arms crossed in the middle of the warehouse. He didn't even turn his body, he simply stuck his arm out behind himself and fired the paintball gun in his hand. The blood red paintball traveled quickly  
before smacking Lucy dead center in her forehead, 30 feet away.

"Son of a bitch!" she swore out loud, dropping the paintball gun in her hand, and reaching up to rub her surely bruised forehead. Lucy fought back the tears she knew were forming in her eyes, as the red paint dripped down her face. She sat down in an  
attempt to alleviate the pain. He had shot her in the same spot three times in a row now, so the pain was really beginning to become apparent, despite Fairy Heart's added defense. He had also targeted every single one of her joints, from elbows to  
knees and repeatedly hit his mark, never missing a single shot. She was starting to look like she had multiple bullet wounds scattered throughout her body.

"Meet me in ops in 5." Mystogan said. He turned and made his way through a door off to the side of the building without even looking at Lucy.

Lucy had arrived at an abandoned warehouse near the port of Hargeon with the rest of her team shortly before 11. The painting on the outside of the building was fading, and the building was falling into a state of disarray. On the inside it looked almost  
like an obstacle course. There were various piles of wooden crates, some only a few feet high, others were mountain shaped and nearly reached the fifty foot high ceiling. The warehouse smelled of rotting wood and fish, and Lucy once again cursed her  
heightened senses. As soon as they arrived, a man dressed in a soft blue, button down shirt, Kevlar vest, and armor plated pants greeted them outside. He was tall and lean, but clearly in great physical shape. There was an air around him, an air that  
radiated danger and mystery, like he was a walking enigma.

"Erza, nice to see you again." Was all he said, and Lucy could swear she saw Erza's cheeks turn the same shade as her hair. Happy whispered something to Natsu and Gray, which even Lucy's enhanced hearing couldnot pick up. Erza could though and whatever  
Happy said earned him a back-kick to his stomach, knocking him back ten feet through the air.

"Natsu, Gray care to agree with what Happy said?" Erza demanded. Her voice was low, and she was not turning around to face them. Gray and Natsu both shook their heads rapidly, fear in their eyes.

What struck Lucy strange about this man though was he wore a black masklike bandana around his neck. He had it pulled up so that it covered his nose and mouth and he wore a matching one that covered his hair and was pulled low over his forehead. The only  
visible part of this man's face were his eyes. He was introduced as Mystogan, and shortly after that Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza had all left to work on their respective assignments.

After they had left, Mystogan had Lucy change her attire into the Fairy Tail standard gear, which consisted of a pitch black shirt, Kevlar vest, with plated pants. The gear he gave her also came with a paintball gun, fully loaded. He then ran over the  
fundamentals of stealth and infiltration. The hard part for Lucy was that he barely said ten words to her.

All he said was "Stay low, move fast, follow instructions. Don't fuck up." His voice was deep and smooth, like silk.

"Clearly the strong, silent type. I didn't know that was Erza's type of man." Lucy thought to herself, chuckling inwardly, glad the redhead wasn't there to hear her. And as he finished his "words", _fog_ began flooding the warehouse. Mystogan walked  
backwards slowly, not breaking eye contact from her, until he was consumed by the fog and he vanished.

"What the…" Lucy said under her breath, wondering where the man had literally vanished to.

"What he means to say is that this game is a glorified, Silent Hill version of hide and seek a voice echoed throughout the warehouse. Lucy looked around for the source of the voice, whoever it was it clearly wasn't Mystogan's. Lucy assumed it was coming  
from some sort of PA system.

"Listen up Princess, your objective is to navigate the warehouse from one end to the other. Use any of the tools that you have at your disposal, but engaging in combat is to be a last resort. Trust me, fighting this guy is a bad idea." The voice announced  
over the loudspeaker. "You have five minutes to complete the objective. If you get hit, or incapacitated you start over. We'll run this non-stop until the objective is complete. Understood?" the voice finished speaking.

Lucy gave a nod of her head, and apparently the instructor could see her. A brief siren sounded throughout the warehouse, and the training began.

And that was how Lucy spent the past hour getting shot repeatedly in the head or various parts of her body with paint bullets.

Lucy sat on the ground rubbing her various bruised body parts when a voice spoke up behind her. "Might I suggest dodging the paintball next time? It will hurt a lot less." a middle aged man leaning against one of the stacked crates said. He was dressed  
in a simple brown suit, with a surprising athletic build, graying hair, and withered blue eyes. He leaned on a cane that he was in his right hand. The handle and base were both solid gold.

He walked with a slight limp in his right leg, and with grace he flipped the cane in his right hand and offered the handle down to Lucy. Lucy accepted it gratefully and pulled herself to her feet.

"Alistair Rhodes at your service by the way, retired thief, retiring fence, teacher, and the voice you've been hearing over the speakers. Nice to meet you Ms." The man said with a small nod of his head, as he offered out his right hand, moving the cane  
to his left.

"Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand.

With speed and strength that Lucy could not believe a man with a limp or his age possessed, Alistair yanked Lucy forward. He stepped to his left, and stuck the handle of the cane down through his arms and out to his side. He caught Lucy's ankle with the  
handle of the cane, and he yanked. Hard. Lucy fell flat on her face, and she could feel her nose squish under the impact. If it wasn't broken, it would definitely be bleeding. She rolled onto her back and found Alistair pointing the tip of the cane  
down at her chest.

"Lesson one. Never use your real name unless you know who you're dealing with." Alistair said not even blinking as he gazed down at her. "Pop Quiz. Am I armed?"

Unlike Mystogan, or her fellow guild mates, Alistair had shown no signs of a gun anywhere on his person. She could not see a holster, or any other telltale signs of having a gun on him.

"No. You're not." She said through gritted teeth, wiping away the blood trickling down from her nose into her mouth.

Alistair didn't say a word. He simply pulled back a hammer mechanism on his cane. A curved strip of gold fell out of the handle, _a trigger_. He moved the cane slightly as he fired. She let out a cry as the concrete floor next to Lucy's left ear  
exploded. She felt the bullet whiz by her head, barely two inches at most. The ringing in her ear was so intense, she wondered if she had lost her hearing. Yet as quickly and intense as the ringing had come, it was gone. Fairy Heart really did work  
wonders she thought to herself.

"Wrong answer. Lesson two. Everyone is armed, at all times. If it's not with guns; it's with knives, if it's not with knives; it's with their hands. Everyone in this business is dangerous. Never forget that, otherwise that 5.56 caliber bullet will be  
hitting its mark next time." Alistair said. He pulled back a small notch on the cane, and the bullet casing fell out. He flipped the cane again and offered the handle to Lucy. She swatted it away and stood to her feet.

"I'm good. Let's go see Mystogan" Lucy said as she stood to her feet. She didn't even wait for Rhodes response. She just turned and slowly made her way to the door Mystogan went through, preparing herself for the next step of her training.

"I hope Natsu is having more luck than I am" she said under her breath, as she opened the door, and vanished inside.


	7. Well You Know How This Goes

**Hey Everyone! AAA here with you guessed it; an UPDATE! I amaze myself sometimes. Anyways sorry this is late but work's been a pain. But this is the last chapter before the HEIST OF OUTPOST DRACOON! (The all caps were for emphasis). So the next chapter will be twice as long and I'm starting work on it now. And there's MORE! The second piece of fanart from Kristallin is DONE. This one is NaLu straight from chapter one. Go to deviantart and check out her work, it's all fairy tail, and she's amazing as always. Last but not least leave a review (please, I personally respond to every single one), a favorite, and a follow. They mean the world to us writers. And without further ado here is chapter 7 of Guild of Thieves! Also I own nothing, Mashima does. And forgive any glaring mistakes. Wrote this entire chapter on an iPhone**

1:30 PM Wednesday, 49 hours remaining

"I'll have one inferno burger please with extra hell sauce, and a glass of water. And...what do you want Happy?" Natsu asked, looking across the padded booth at his blue haired little buddy.

"I'll take the fire fish sandwich please. And an apple juice to drink" Happy said as he looked up from his menu, a wide smile on his face. Natsu couldn't help but smile and shake his head at his young partner. The kid had an IQ over 250 and yet all he  
/ever seemed interested in eating was fish.

They handed their menus back to their young waiter, a guy around Natsu's age, dressed in a bright red polo and black slacks. "You got it boss. Drinks will be right out" he said before turning around and heading around a corner to place their order.

Natsu sat back and put his arms behind his head. He pulled his hood off and ran his handthrough his hair, bringing the spikes up. He did a quick survey of the restaurant, and found it was surprisingly empty for the middle of the day. The restaurant  
/was called Hell's Kitchen, and the decorum matched its name. Low red lighting colored the entirety of the restaurant. The walls were decorated with silhouettes of fire that constantly moved and shaped into various forms. Yet despite the name, the  
/air inside was nice and chilled compared to the sticky humidity of the outside atmosphere.

"So Natsu what have you got planned? All you did was legally buy steel wool, plastic jars, two twenty-four cans of soda packages, and a blender. If you have a plan, I'm lost" Happy asked as their waiter brought their drinks and taking a sip of his juice.

"Well Happy, those are ingredients for the surprise party this weekend" Natsu said, poking his head out of the booth, scanning the surrounding area, making sure no one decided to eavesdrop.

"Natsu we're the only ones in the restaurant. Can you please just tell me what you're planning?" Happy asked, his juice and patience both gone.

"It means thermite, cat. Yet knowing Salamander's MO, it's a little too soft, not enough bark and not enough bite if you know what I mean" a gruff voice said behind them.

Happy nearly jumped out of his seat, before wheeling around to see a tall, muscled man with piercings dotting his entire face. His long black hair flowed down like a wild mane. He was dressed in a black tank top, with brown camouflage pants and an armor  
/plated black leather jacket. Fingerless gloves with pitch black plates adorned his hands. He had a wicked grin with razor canines. A grin that bore a striking similarity to Natsu's. The new arrival placed his elbows on the wood paneling surrounding  
/the booth. He had a glint of mischief in his eye, as he towered over the teenager.

"The steel wool is your iron oxide, the cans of soda are your source of aluminum, the blender to turn it into powder, and the jars are for mixing and casings right?" the man asked, looking across towards Natsu.

Happy looked towards Natsu and was stunned to see Natsu grin back and nod at this complete stranger. "Who the hell was this guy, and how does he know Natsu?" Happy thought to himself.

"Nice to see you to Metal." Natsu said with a nod to the new arrival. "Happy meet Gajeel "Black Steel" Redfox. He's…in the same line of business as us. Gajeel meet Happy, my little buddy". Natsu said introducing the two, a grin on his face.

Happy wheeled back in his chair to stare at the man. "YOU'RE THE GAJEEL?" he asked in a loud voice, pointing his finger at the man.

Gajeel only grinned, and put a finger up to his lips, silently shushing the teenager. He walked around and pulled a chair from an adjacent table, placing the back of the chair towards their table, and taking a seat. He picked up one of the knives laid  
/on the table and began twirling it in his fingers. "So, what's the job Salamander?" Gajeel asked looking towards Natsu.

Natsu crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Just taking Happy on a road trip." He said, indifference laced in his voice.

Gajeel stopped twirling the knife, and placed the tip of the knife into the table, slowly embedding it into the wood. "I'll give you an A on deliverance Salamander, but you and I both know that's bullshit." He said in a low voice. "For starters, I heard  
/that ingredient list for that so called surprise party this weekend. You're making thermite, no doubt about it and if I had to guess you're hitting that shipment of weapons coming into Outpost Dracoon. It's the only decent score coming into Hargeon  
/after that stunt you pulled a few days ago. Second, there's no way you would ever take a road trip voluntarily with your motion sickness, so I know that's bullshit as well. The only question now is why you're here in a very public restaurant, with  
/the ingredients for a very nasty bomb but without your secret ingredients." He finished as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"It is a good question. One you shouldn't be asking. Move and you die." a new voice said, from behind Gajeel. Natsu and Happy both jumped, surprised by the new voice. They looked towards the newcomer and noticed the gun they had pressed to the base of  
/Gajeel's neck. They were standing right behind Gajeel, with the gun held at their side, obscuring the firearm from view of any casual observer. The newcomer was dressed in the same attire as the waiter from earlier, bright red polo with black slacks,  
/yet the waiter was now a _petite_ _waitress_. The newcomer pulled the hammer back on the gun.

Gajeel didn't noticeably react, in fact he looked bored despite the development. "Salamander can you tell the girl to take the Glock 42 away from my head. I don't want to make a mess in this fine establishment, nor do I want to hurt your friend" Gajeel  
/said, his eyes not once blinking as he spoke calmly towards Natsu.

Levy responded by pressing the barrel of the gun harder into his neck. "And what makes you think you're in any position to threaten people?" She said in a near whisper. But Natsu could've sworn he heard what sounded like curiosity in her voice.

This was getting out of hand. Fast. By instinct alone his eyes honed in on the only logical place Gajeel could be concealing a gun. And that's when he saw, under Gajeel's arm, in his jacket, was a pitch black desert eagle, aimed right at Levy's midsection.

"Listen here Shrimp." Gajeel began in a voice that sounded almost like he was mocking her. "I don't make threats. I either kill." He said as everyone at the table heard him pull back the hammer on his gun. "Or I don't."

Levy looked down and noticed the bulge of the hand cannon pressed right against her flesh. She fought the urge to swallow the lump in her throat. Sweat drops began to form on her forehead. How did she miss it? Had she gotten sloppy? "No. This guy is good.  
/Really good." She thought to herself, eyes never leaving sight of the gun.

"Have you ever seen what a .50 caliber hollow point round does at point blank range? I haven't but I hear it can tear people in half. And I'm dying to find out if that's true" he finished looking over his shoulder. A predatory grin stretching across his  
/face.

Happy looked across at Natsu and saw his fingers encircling the knife from his silverware set. Natsu's face betrayed no emotion. His eyes were locked on Gajeel's hand. Scanning for the slightest hint of movement. Noticing what his partner was doing, Happy  
/began inching his hand towards his steel backpack, anticipating the worse.

With a sigh Levy lowered the gun and holstered it in the back of her pants. "Would you mind leaving then? I have business I need to discuss with Natsu" she asked, making sure the other waiters were not around.

Gajeel seemed to ponder the request for a minute, before he let out a low chuckle and withdrew his hand from his jacket, raising his hands slightly above his head. "He's all yours." He said, standing up from the table.

Even though there was no visible reaction, Happy could tell both Natsu and Levy considerably relaxed as he stood up to leave. Yet Natsu's fingers were still curled around the knife. Always on edge. Happy snickered into his hand at his own joke.

"Hey Salamander," Gajeel said as he walked away. Natsu looked up and over his shoulder and met Gajeel's gaze.

" **Gladiator in arena consilium capit"** and with that said, Gajeel walked towards the glass door and walked out of the restaurant.

"You ok?" Natsu asked to Levy, looking at the petite bluenette, who had taken Gajeel's seat, and planting her head flat on the table.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't believe he got the drop on me though. No one has ever forced me into a stalemate like that" Levy said into the table.

Natsu and Happy took a quick look at each other, and evil Grinchlike grins slowly spread across both of their faces. Natsu was the first to begin the teasing assault

"What was that? No one has ever made you feel like that? Gajeel: tall, dark, and brooding has mesmerized Levy's heart" Natsu said, clasping his hands together like a maiden in love.

"She loooooves him" Happy added on. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back as both Natsu and Happy burst out laughing, tears rolling down their faces.

Levy did not raise her head from the table, but her arms shot out, grabbing a hold of the back of their hoodies. With surprising strength for a woman of her stature, she brought both of their faces down into a face first slam on the table.

Levy's cheeks were as bright red as the trickle of blood that came down from Natsu's mouth and Happy's nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Natsu cursed out loud. "Was that really necessary Levy?" He asked her, wiping the blood away with his napkin.

"Yeah you didn't have to hit us so hard, you big meanie!" Happy added on, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Oh you're both fine. Anyway Natsu, I slipped the PBAN into your shopping bags. You'll have enough to make six "cakes". Levy said the last word using air quotes. "Two for the main power, two for the backup, and two extra just in case." Levy explained  
/motioning down to the plastic bags under the wood table.

"Thanks Levy. Just what I need. This party is going to go off without a hitch. I'm getting fired up just thinking about it" Natsu replied, his signature grin forming on his face.

"Hey Natsu, I've got two questions." Happy said, raising his hand up over his head.

"What's up little buddy?" he replied, looking across at his blue haired partner.

"What's PBAN?" Happy asked, confusion spread across his face.

"Polybutadiene acrylonitrile" Levy interjected, cutting Natsu off, earning the bluenette a glare from the pyromaniac.

Happy just openly stared at her. His brain not understanding a word that she said

Levy sighed and shook her head. Natsu had to fight back the urge to laugh at her frustration. "In layman' terms, it's rocket fuel. Propellant to be exact." Natsu chimed in from his side of the table, happy that only Happy would understand him.

"It's a binding agent that turns a simple incendiary grenade into an explosive charge from hell" Levy added on with a snap of her fingers for emphasis.

Happy couldn't help but grin. The excitement was evident on his face.

"And your second question was..." Natsu asked, rolling his hand in a circle. Motioning to Happy to hurry up.

"What did Gajeel say? He said something in a different language" Happy asked, as the waiter arrived with the food. His eyes hungrily staring at the fish sandwich in front of him.

"Gladiator in arena consilium capit? It translates to the gladiator who forms his plan in the arena" Natsu explained about to take a bite out of his burger.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, his eyes widened, he _dropped_ his burger back onto the plate and made eye contact with Levy, who had reached the same conclusion as he.

"Can he?" Levy asked in a rapid whisper, eyes peeking over the wood paneling to get a glimpse of the outside.

"Alone? Not a chance." Natsu replied

"But he's with Phantom!" Levy countered

"They're trigger happy idiots" he answered

"Are you guys ready?" She asked

"Not yet. I need a few hours to make these." He answered motioning down to the bags under the table. "And I don't know how much more time Lucy needs. Gray and Erza I'm not worried about." he added on

"The job was to be pulled off Friday, but Gajeel knows about the score. If you're too late as of right now..." Levy began

They both looked at each other before jumping to their feet, knocking their glasses over as they stood up

"Come on Happy we gotta go!" Natsu said in a loud voice throwing his hood up over his head. Levy threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabbed the bags from under the table

"But Natsu I just got my fish!" Happy whined in protest, about to bite into his sandwich

Without even saying a word, Natsu got out of the booth, hoisted his teenager partner over his shoulder, grabbed the kid's backpack and sprinted out of the restaurant, with Levy right behind them

2:00 PM, Wednesday, 48 hours remaining

Lucy fought every single urge to cry out in pain as her body hit the mat for the umpteenth time that day. First it was stealth with Mystogan, now it was hand to hand combat with the "She Devil", more commonly known as "Demon" Mirajane Strauss.

She was introduced to the silver haired vixen thirty minutes ago.

*30 minutes earlier*

Lucy walked through the door into a smaller ten by ten room. Alistair followed suit, and closed the metal door behind them. He unfolded a folding chair that was leaning against the wall before taking a seat. The paint in this room was also fading yet  
/it seemed to be in better condition than the rest of the warehouse. There were a series of faded blue training mats on the floor. All were well worn, and some were even peeling. Whoever used them put them through hell.

Mystogan stood off to the side of the room, a clear glass tablet in his hands, engrossed in his reading. There was also a kicking pad, and a young woman stretching on the mats.

The woman was in a reverse bridge pose, and her long silver hair spilled onto the floor. Her body had very generous curves, and she was wearing a loose fitting black tank top and black yoga pants. Lucy also took note of the fingerless gloves that adorned  
/her hand and black leather combat boots on her feet.

"Oh hello there. You must be Lucy the new recruit" the young woman said from her yoga position. With the grace of a dancer she did a handstand before bringing her feet down under her and standing upright.

"Yeah that's me." Lucy said with an awkward wave and smile. Lucy had always taken great pride in her voluptuous assets but this woman made even Lucy feel insecure and increasingly aware of being coated in dots of red paint from head to toe.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, I'll be your hand to hand combat instructor for the day." The woman said with a smile, and dusting her hands off. Mirajane was taller than Lucy, with the same build as Erza, regal and commanding. Yet unlike the redhead, Mirajane's  
/presence was much warmer and lighter than the serious air that surrounded the redhead. Her skin was also flawless. This woman could easily have been a model had she chosen to be.

"Is everyone in this guild, the very definition of human perfection?" Lucy thought to herself as Mirajane walked over towards her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I can't wait to get started." Lucy returned the smile and offered out her right hand. Lucy felt good. She felt like she had finally met a normal person in this insane guild

As Lucy offered out her right hand, Mirajane offered out her left. Both going for the same side of a handshake

"Sorry about that I'm a lefty" Mirajane said with a laugh that also made Lucy jealous of this woman.

"Don't worry about it" Lucy replied as she withdrew her right hand to offer out her left. Yet as soon as her right hand moved she felt hands go around the back of her neck. With inhuman strength and speed, Lucy's head was yanked downward, to meet the  
/rising force that was Mirajane's knee.

Lucy felt her cheek slam into this woman's knee and was instantly amazed that she hadn't lost consciousness right then and there. As she felt her head reel back from the force of the collision, Mirajane spun in a circle before lashing out with her right  
/leg, catching Lucy in the stomach. Lucy felt all the air be pushed out of her lungs as she felt her feet leave the ground. She flew through the air before thankfully crashing down on the worn mats that had been set up. It didn't stop the immense pain  
/she felt in her stomach, head and back though

This woman kicked with the force of a freight train and moved with speed that rivaled Erza's. This woman was a monster

"Lucy Heartfilia, meet Mirajane Strauss. Also known as the She-Devil to law enforcement, Demon if you're ever working with her on a job" Mystogan said, without even looking up from his tablet.

"And just how did she earn that nickname? Lucy asked yet immediately wished she hadn't. She could barely breathe as it was, and talking didn't help.

"Because she took down an entire SWAT team with nothing but her hands. Most ended up in the hospital for six months after she was done with them" Alistair chimed in, resting his hand and his chin on the golden hilt of his cane.

Lucy brought herself to a knee as she forced air back into her lungs. These people were sending her down the gauntlet today, talk about a brutal initiation. .

And that was when Lucy noticed a change in Mirajane. The once kind young woman had a look of evil in her eyes. A sadistic grin that would give Natsu chills was on her face. Yet what scared Lucy the most was the scar that now stretched down the right side  
/of Mirajane's face. It originated from her forehead, traveled down and over the center of her eye, before branching off and spreading halfway across her lower cheek. It looked like a jagged crack in the woman's once flawless porcelain skin. Suddenly  
/the name Demon fit this woman all too well...

*Present*

Lucy was amazed she was still conscious. This woman did not play around and yet Lucy still had the sense Mirajane was holding way back. But if this is what she had to go through to be considered a member of Fairy Tail she would do it ten times over.

"I didn't know we started accepting weaklings into the guild." Mirajane taunted from her position. "What's your story Lucy? Daddy's little girl didn't like being pampered? Well I hate to break it to you, but you'll never be a member of Fairy Tail of you  
/can't land a single hit on me" She finished with a laugh.

Lucy could take the physical punishment. But she was getting angry. She was going to knock that smirk right off of Mirajane's flawless face. Gritting her teeth with newfound resolve, she stood to her feet, shakily at first but regaining her balance. She  
/raised both of her hands up so they were resting underneath her chin. Her hands lightly curled. All she had to do was land a solid hit.

"How hard can one hit be?" She thought to herself as she walked forward before bringing her right arm back and throwing it as hard as she could at Mirajane's face. Mirajane simply forced her hand to the left with her left hand before burying her right  
/hand into Lucy's gut. Lucy fought to keep the air inside her this time, yet was still stunned by the sheer power behind her strikes. Mirajane quickly spun in a circle before delivering her left elbow right into Lucy's nose. Lucy could feel her nose  
/squish underneath the impact before feeling the blood flow freely out of it. Mirajane followed up with a straight front kick, again to Lucy's stomach, sending the poor girl flying through the air and crashing into the wall.

She slid slowly to the ground, clutching at her abused abdomen. She landed right next to where Alistair was sitting as well.

"You're forgetting the three rules of fighting Lucy." Alistair whispered to her. "I know you learned them when you arrived at the guild hall. What were they?" He asked her, nervously eyeing Mirajane

Lucy looked up at him, her cheek was swollen from Mirajane's earliest assault, her nose was almost definitely broken, and she was covered in paint, bruises and cuts from the earlier assaults of both Mystogan and Mirajane. She could only imagine how she  
/looked.

"What was step one?" He asked her, more urgency in his voice now.

"Get inside your opponents head" she said quietly, as she brought herself back into a sitting position."

"Correct. That's just what Mirajane did. She got under your skin. Made you think irrationally. You got angry, and then you got sloppy. Don't get sloppy. If you're sloppy you're predictable." He lectured her

"Step two you mean." Lucy added on, slowly realizing where he was going with this.

"Correct again. And the beating you just took was step three. Making sure they stay down." He added. This entire time he's been training her, not once did he show any visible emotion. Yet for the first time that day he seemed actually interested in how  
/she did

"All right but how do you even get inside Mirajane's head? That woman isn't human" Lucy asked, forcing herself back onto her feet despite the pain. She leaned her back against the wall for support.

"Think Lucy you know the answer. You clearly see how good Mirajane is. That woman is a freak of nature. Yet Erza is the one with the title of Titania, _Queen_ of the Fairies. Erza is one of the Regent Trinity. Erza is the number one woman in the  
/guild. How would you feel if you were constantly overshadowed by someone who you were just as good as? Always being second place?" Alistair asked

Lucy found herself grinning of all things. She knew how to beat Mirajane. With great effort she pushed herself off the wall and stumbled back over to the mats where Mirajane waited. A look of absolute boredom on her face. After this entire time, Mirajane  
/hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I'm surprised you're able to stand Lucy. Not many people would keep asking for more pain" Mirajane said, examining her nails, not even looking at the bloodied and battered blonde.

"It's fine. You're not Titania. I don't even want to think of what Erza would do to me" Lucy said through ragged breaths. She even threw in a chuckle for good measure.

At the mention of the redhead, Mirajane lowered her hand and slowly turned to face Lucy. The scar became much more prominent. "What did you just say?" She asked in a low voice, a full octave deeper than the cheerful one she used when she met Lucy.

"I meant nothing by it. It's just Erza is a living legend. She's perfect in everything she does. She's both amazing and terrifying at the same exact time" Lucy finished

"You want to see terrifying I'll show you terrifying" Mirajane said in a voice that made Lucy's blood run cold. Mirajane slowly started crossing the short distance towards Lucy

"Step one complete" Lucy thought to herself, her mind racing in an attempt to get the upper hand on the She-Devil. "I clearly made her mad. Mirajane likes using her legs more than her arms. She favors her right side. And she's mad. So she's going to for  
/a straight front kick to send me back into the wall!" Lucy readied herself for the assault. And braced herself for the pain if she was wrong

Yet true to Lucy's prediction Mirajane went for a full force front kick, that Lucy was able to sidestep to the left, albeit barely. The speed at which the kick came was faster than Lucy expected. Yet she would not let this moment pass her up.

"Time for step three bitch" she said in a louder voice than she intended. With all of her might Lucy lashed out with her right palm, catching Mirajane in her chest. Yet Lucy was not done. She stuck her right leg out, behind Mirajane's left foot that was  
/planted on the ground. She pushed her arm with all her might, while sweeping her right leg back, sweeping the She-Devil off of her feet, and crashing her down into the mat.

Capitalizing on her advantage, Lucy quickly straddled Mirajane before landing blow after blow to the woman's face. She was unleashing all the anger and frustration she had felt that day into Mirajane's face. And Lucy was loving every single blow that  
/she landed.

"Ok Lucy you made your point" she heard a voice call out. But she didn't care. She was going to make Mirajane. Stayed. Down. And continued her assault.

"Lucy! That's enough!" Another voice called out to her. But she couldn't tell who it was

As she pulled back her right arm for another punch, she felt a strong grip encircle her forearm, stopping her. She wildly looked to the right and saw it was Natsu of all people holding her arm. The touch was warm yet it was also incredibly firm. There  
/was not a chance that he would let her arm escape.

"I think you did enough Lucy" he said in a low voice that was both laced with concern and worry. "She's down. You won." He motioned her to look down at Mirajane, who was barely conscious.

Lucy didn't even know how many times she had punched Mirajane. She could clearly see the bruises on her forehead and cheek start to form, and there was trickle of blood coming from the cut on her lip. Mirajane's physical resilience was astounding to say  
/the least.

And that was when Lucy looked around her and saw the expressions of the people around her. Levy and Happy had arrived as well, standing by the door and were looking at her with genuine shock and...fear on their faces. Alistair was still seated in his  
/chair yet Alistair's face for the first time that day had a look of pure surprise on his face, his mouth was hanging open. And when she turned towards Mystogan, she felt her blood freeze when she realized he was standing two feet from her. A loaded  
/9mm pistol in his hand, aimed straight at her head. And she knew that, with his aim, even at a hundred feet, he would not miss.

"What did I do?" she asked in a low voice, turning towards Natsu. "What's happening to me?" She asked tears, forming in her eyes

Natsu pulled her into a hug as she cried into his scarf. "Call Erza and Gray we have a problem"


	8. The First Heist Part 1

**Alright, for starters, I'm sorry! Writer's block is a real bitch, and THIS HEIST IS KILLING ME. I have everything I want to write planned out AFTER THIS GOD FORSAKEN HEIST. Again I'm really sorry to everyone for the poor updates, but I feel like I should give you all something. This story isn't dead yet I promise. This heist will also be a multi-chapter now. It will get better I promise. Anyway, if you like what I write, have any suggestions, or comments please Fav and Follow and Review, I respond to every single one and it means a lot. As always I'm AlphaArchAngel and I don't own Fairy Tail but please enjoy The First Heist Part 1 all the same**

The First Heist

9:00 Wednesday

A light rain began to fall as the black limousine sped down the coastal highway. The Fiore national flags blew wildly as the both the wind and car's speed increased. Gray rolled down the dividing window and peered into the hollowed out interior of the limousine. Lucy and Erza were standing hunched on either side of the vehicle holding onto the handrails bolted into the sides, while Natsu was laying barely conscious on the floor. All four of them were dressed in standard army fatigues: camouflage pants and jacket, with a tan t-shirt underneath, brown boots, and matching hats. Lucy and Erza had pulled back their hair into a long ponytail to make sure it fit through the hat. The only difference was that Gray's and Natsu's outfit had dashes of deep blood red dotting their outfit. Natsu's dashes covered his abdomen and parts of his chest, while Gray's covered his entire right arm and left leg.

"Leave it to the cat to come up with the idea to cover our outfits with fish blood" Gray muttered to himself. "The smell of rotting fish aside, at least we look like we've been fatally injured."

Gray fought the urge to smile as he saw Natsu face down on the floor, he could've driven more slowly to accommodate his friend's motion sickness but where would the fun in that be?

"ETA two minutes Erza. You guys are going to want to strap yourselves in, even I have to admit this next part is going to be rough." Gray said to his teammates. Lucy looked at him, a look of fear flashing across her face.

"Just what kind of freakish plan did these people come up with?" Lucy thought to herself.

Erza nodded in response and bent down, grabbing Natsu by the arms. She hoisted him up like a rag doll and looped his arms into two leather loops that were hanging from the ceiling. Lucy had the strange feeling those were installed specifically for Natsu. Once his arms were successfully strapped in, Erza bent down and jammed the front of his right foot into a small steel half-dome on the floor and then repeated on his other leg.

Once she finished strapping Natsu in, she stood up and made her way over to Lucy's side of the limo before repeating the same process on herself. Lucy quickly realized that she should be doing the same and quickly began to follow Erza's lead. Lucy felt like she was on some twisted amusement park ride with her hands gripping the handlebars above her shoulders and her feet jammed into these tight footholds on the floor.

"Um Erza, what exactly is the plan here?" Lucy asked looking to the right at the red head.

"Well remember how the plan was to just walk in as a Council member and their security escort?" Gray said as he slid himself through the dividing window and quickly taking his position next to Natsu.

"Yeah, I remember why? Lucy asked, dreading their response. She felt her fingers curl around the grips tighter

"Well that plan is a no go anymore. So we're now going to do a classic Trojan horse Salamander Special." Gray answered as he put his feet into the domes and his hands on the ceiling grips.

"You and I are going to make our way to the far side of the base where they will be in the process of moving the shipment of weapons to a more secure location, we're going to relieve them of that responsibility and move them ourselves to Fairy Tail HQ." Erza explained

"While Flame Brain and I go break out the Phantom Lord thieves who know our faces" Gray added on.

Lucy couldn't help but deadpan at these simple answers. "Just to satisfy my own curiosity, how are we even going to get into the base? And what the hell is a Salamander Special? Lucy began to hear a different noise over the rising storm, "Voices? Are people yelling?" she asked herself

And that is when realization hit Lucy. "Wait a second. Gray if you're back here then who's…" she didn't get to finish her question as she felt the limo lurch violently and herself become weightless, before the world suddenly tilted on its head and began to spin out of control.

Lucy couldn't help but scream as the limousine rolled over and over, like a twisted amusement park ride from hell. She would become weightless and then grounded, weightless and grounded. The sound of metal twisting and crashing echoed all around her, and she wondered how the four of them were still alive.

As Lucy felt her body become weightless again, she saw Gray reach above himself and pull a red handle down. All of a sudden Gray and Natsu vanished from sight, and all that was left was a gaping hole in the side of the limo.

Lucy felt her side of the limousine come falling down again, and looked to the right and saw Erza reaching for the same red lever that Gray just pulled on.

"Wait Erza don't…" Lucy tried to call out but to no avail. The red head pulled down on the handle and the next thing Lucy saw was the stormy sky. Lucy felt the rain fall on her skin, and the wind whip around her as she and Erza slid on the sheet of metal away from the limo. Sparks flew out behind them as they slid for about seven feet before coming to a steady halt. The limo finally came to a thudding halt, ending upside down, looking reminiscent of the armored truck she saw Natsu flip, a twisted pile of scrap metal. A small flame erupted on the undercarriage. The limousine had crashed in the center of the open space of the base.

Lucy felt her hands relax and moved to stand up. She fell onto her hands and knees and realized the world was still spinning wildly out of control. She felt Erza reach under her arms and wondered how this woman could even stand, and that's when she saw a look of fear on Erza's face.

"We need to move, now!" Erza yelled out yanking Lucy up onto her feet. They both started to stagger away from the limousine and towards Gray and Natsu when Lucy felt an intense blast of heat and force on her back. She felt her ears ringing as both her and Erza fell on the ground and covered their heads, looking back at the pile of limousine, now a raging inferno.

"This is our plan?" Lucy asked to Erza as they both lay prone on the ground.

"The Trojan Horse part, yet we were supposed to be farther away. Come on and follow my lead." With that said Erza got to her feet and took off in a full sprint towards Natsu and Gray.

Lucy still trying to process everything, stood up on wobbly feet and tried to follow Erza. The best she could manage was something akin to a drunken stumble. Now that she was outside the limousine all the noises of the Outpost were so much clearer.

A soldier was declaring a red alert over the outpost's PA system, while an alarm began to sound. Searchlights began turning on from the edges of the base. Lucy looked to her right and saw a pair of jeeps speeding towards them. One was a standard four by four car, while the other looked like an ambulance

"Medic! Medic! We need a medic over here now!" Erza's voice cried out waving her arms over her head and bending down towards the ground when she reached their teammates.

Lucy caught up to Erza just as the twin jeeps arrived. Lucy saw Natsu and Gray and if she didn't know that the blood was not theirs, she would really believe they were dying. Natsu was on his back, his legs covered by the sheet of limousine they had slid on, his face was twisted in a grimace of pain. Gray was face down and his bloody limbs truly did look broken.

"I need a hand, help me get this off of them!" Erza yelled at the soldiers in the Jeeps. Three soldiers came running out of the ambulance while an additional two came out of the Jeep. All of them were dressed in standard Fiore army fatigues. Lucy took note of the Red Cross patches that came from the ambulance.

As they all bent down and heaved the part of limousine off of Natsu, one of the non-medic soldiers turned to Erza and asked "What the hell happened here?" while one of the medics reached down to check his pulse.

"He's alive! Pulse is weak but it's steady! The medic cried out, before leaning over and doing the same to Gray.

"Unknown sir" Erza replied while looking down at Gray. "We were on patrol when the limousine came out of nowhere. A pair of masked individuals made it out of the wreckage and started to head in the direction of the armory sir!" she replied as the medic stood up and away from Gray.

"He's alive too, pulse is much stronger but we need to get that arm and leg patched. Help me load them onto the stretchers." The lead medic declared as he and his colleagues ran back to the ambulance before emerging with two bright yellow and black stretchers.

Lucy bent down and helped the medics load Natsu onto a stretcher, while Erza did the same for Gray with the other soldiers. Both stretchers were loaded onto the ambulance before it sped away, its siren blaring.

That left Lucy and Erza alone with the two soldiers from the Jeep. Both soldiers were taller than her and Erza but one of them was skinny. He had to have been a new recruit. The other soldier on the hand was clearly the senior of the two. His eyes were hardened and his face was sharp, as if it constantly frowned and his body was significantly bulkier than the other soldier.

As they watched the ambulance speed away, the senior soldier said "We need to go investigate this pair of intruders. Where did you say they were heading?" he asked turning towards Erza. Her head was down, and the hat covered her eyes. But Lucy saw a predatory smile form on Erza's face, and felt her eyes widen slowly as Erza lifted her head up and looked the soldier dead in the eye.

"Right in front of you, sir" she answered. The "sir" was said sarcastically. As soon as she had finished speaking, Erza lashed out with a kick right into the side of the senior soldier's head. Lucy heard a sickening crunch as Erza's boot collided with the soldier's face and prayed that wasn't the sound of his neck breaking. Lucy and the remaining soldier stood there in shock as the sergeant flew several feet to the left before landing in a heap and not moving afterwards.

Erza lowered her leg to the ground, and turned towards the recruit. She held out her left hand. "Keys. Now." She demanded in a low, even voice that sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

"Th…they're in ….they're in the truck" the recruit stammered out in fear as he lifted a shaking finger and pointed at the Jeep.

"Good." And without another word Erza took off in a light jog towards the Jeep, with Lucy shaking her head and following suit.


	9. The First Heist Part 2

**Hey Everybody! AAA here, and at long last, an UPDATE! Yeah I'm the worst, and I apologize for that. Hopefully I can get back on to a regular update schedule. If you like what I write, then I posted a new story called The Princess, it's Gruvia based, give it a look if you prefer fairy tale like stories. Quick PSA, CONSENT, CONSENT, CONSENT. Never force anything on anyone. I took a scene from this chapter out of a scene from Ocean's Thirteen. So you probably will realize it if you've seen the movie. Anyway I love you all as a writer, leave a review, favorite, follow, and tell your friends! The more people want updates, the quicker I'll update. Now, you've been waiting long enough, let's start the chapter!**

Outpost Dracoon

9:07 pm Wednesday

Gray Fullbuster was a man of subtlety. He wasn't a fan of doing things high and flashy like a certain pink haired sociopath. Whether it be sports, school, guns, women, torture, arson, kidnapping, breaking and entering, destruction of property, grand theft auto, or the occasional public indecency; he always preferred doing things calmly, quickly, and quietly. So for him and the pink haired sociopath to play dead while being wheeled through a military base on high alert, well Gray wasn't sure whether this would qualify as subtle or not.

The sound of a mob of footsteps running up and down the hallways mixed horribly with the constant blare of the alarm. The EMT's were yelling constantly to clear the hallway, and Gray could hear the occasional groan from Natsu. All the noise just pissed Gray off. He did his best to ignore the constant irritation and remember that he was supposed to be unconscious. According to the plans of the military base, if they would veer right 400 steps into the complex, then it'd be a straight shot all the way to the infirmary and operating room. However if you veered left 400 steps into the complex and then went down one flight of stairs that were just off to the side of the junction, you would find interrogation rooms 1-5 on the left, with proper holding cells to the right.

Gray cracked his eyes open to get a sense of their surroundings. "200 feet remaining" he noted to himself.

Gray then heard one of the EMT's mutter "The infirmary is already full as it is. Can they even take two more guys?"

"A full infirmary and med bay at a military outpost? Just what the heck happened here earlier today?" Gray thought to himself as he continued scanning. He saw that there was one EMT and one soldier pushing his stretcher and another two pushing Natsu's.

"Four guys for the two of us? No problem. 100 feet remaining." Gray thought to himself, fighting back the urge to smirk. He loved it when everything went according to plan. And that was when his brain remembered an incredibly important detail. He was with Natsu.

His heart rate spiking, through cracked eyelids he did his best to scan Natsu for any warning signs. Gray mentally cursed when he saw Natsu's right hand slip out of the stretcher with a curled fist. Yet his middle, ring, and pinky finger were extended. And Gray could make out a little black object with a red button on top in his hand. A detonator.

Then Natsu's middle finger went down. 50 feet remaining he took note.

"Oh fuck me" Gray said under his breath. He should have known better than to assume things would've run smoothly with Natsu on his team.

Then his ring finger went down. 20 feet remaining, and at the same time that was when Gray made his move. Placing both hands on either side of his head, Gray brought both of his legs up and over his head before spinning like a freakish break dancer. His feet caught both of the soldiers pushing his stretcher in the head and they were able to do nothing more than let out cries of surprise before they were sent to the ground. Not wasting another second Gray pushed with his hands and flipped up onto his feet, perfectly balanced on the still rolling stretcher. He then jumped to the ground and began sprinting past Natsu's stretcher.

The other soldiers shocked by Gray's instantaneous recovery and assault were further caught off guard when the now empty stretcher exploded. The rolling stretcher, now fireball, was launched straight up into the air, cracking the ceiling tile and breaking the light, before coming crashing down, blocking the hallway they had just come from. Sparks and tile fragments rained down from the ceiling.

The remaining two looked down to see the should-be unconscious patient grab one of their arms each. "Hey" he said. "What size clothes are you?" as a wicked grin stretched across his face

Meanwhile...

Lucy wanted to throw up. She had been on roller coasters, turbulent planes, driven getaway vehicles, crashed getaway vehicles and never once been nauseous.

She had been in a car driven by Erza Scarlet for less than a minute and was contemplating jumping from the speeding FMTV to save herself both from the nausea and Erza's driving. She would never make fun of Natsu's motion sickness ever again.

"Why me?" Lucy asked, silently crying to herself.

While Lucy was contemplating her life choices, Gray was also contemplating the best way to murder Natsu...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PINK HAIRED PSYCHOPATHIC PYROMANIAC!?" Gray yelled as he and Natsu sprinted down the flight of stairs leading to the interrogation rooms.

"Is the pink haired part really necessary in that insult Gray? That's just uncalled for" Natsu responded, oblivious.

"What's uncalled for, IS YOU SETTING A FREAKING INCENDIARY CHARGE ON MY STRETCHER AND DETONATING IT WHILE I'M STILL ON IT" Gray retorted jumping down the last few stairs.

"Oh quit complaining you big baby it worked out well. "Natsu replied rolling his eyes. Then Gray could almost see the light bulb go off over Natsu's head. "Quick do what you do best and take off your shirt. I've got an idea" Natsu said as he pulled out a little black spray bottle with the letters P.E.X in white on the side.

Gray had decided it would be electrocution.

Meanwhile...

"Please. Kill me". Lucy said, inaudible over the loud 85 mph wind blowing around her.

"Don't worry. We're almost there" Erza called over to Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy said to any gods that were listening.

Outpost Dracoon Holding Cells

Wednesday, 9:10 pm

Private Alice Jenkins. Fresh out of the Fiore Armed Forces academy, transferred immediately to Outpost Dracoon for specialist training, assigned to guard duty. Great. Just great.

The holding cells of the outpost were nothing special or glamorous. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs you would end up in a hallway with four doors on each side. One door led to the interrogation room, the other led to the observation room for the interrogations. And at the end of the hall was a set of double doors where the holding cells were. This was where poor Private Jenkins was stationed, in a small guard room next to the door

For a military supply depot that is advertised as being in a "key strategic position" it was severely behind the curb in terms of technology. She was sure that the phone available to her was as old as her, and the dinosaur of a computer she was sure was older than her. The base for some reason had failed to install security cameras in the detention center of all places. Her CO said something about being able to see all prisoners just fine without a screen or something like that. The alarm didn't even work down this far in the base it was so old!

The holding cells were not much better. They looked like your stereotypical jail cell, a steel barred cage. The cages were pressed against the wall on either side of one long room about ten cages on each side. And despite so much room for prisoners or detainees, there was a grand total of 2 prisoners.

The first was a slender woman that (with strange hair color aside) made Private Jenkins envious with her curves. The other was a tall well-built male, with wild, spiky black hair and covered in piercings. They were both young, no older than Private Jenkins, dressed in all black camouflage. What unnerved Private Jenkins though was that she heard that they had taken out sixty members of the base personnel before they were subdued. They hadn't answered a single question, or said a single word in the past few hours. They didn't even ask for legal counsel. To say they were dangerous and scary was an understatement.

Despite the air surrounding the two only prisoners and all of her training and desire to serve Private Jenkins couldn't fight off the boredom. She hadn't even been around when they caught the intruders, the most exciting thing that will probably ever happen on this base. She was on her lunch break when it happened.

So to save herself from her boredom she had quickly pulled out her brand new smart phone that she had received as a graduation gift from her parents and popped in her WAVE earbuds. Taking a quick look around, she had opened up her browser and loaded up the new episode of the new season of her favorite soap opera "Moonlight and Magic". Last week Amy had finally confessed and completely threw herself at the ex-con Garrett but just as Garrett was about to reciprocate Amy's advances, Garrett's ex-girlfriend Julie knocks on his door interrupting them. Private Jenkins had been waiting for this episode for months now. And just as she pressed play-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PRIVATE?" a voice yelled snapping her out of her soap operatic trance. Private Jenkins quickly stood up at attention as two men barged through the doors. Well one man barged through the door while dragging a shirtless, handcuffed man behind him.

As Private Jenkins stood at attention though she felt incredibly light headed and dizzy. She felt fine before so she wasn't sure what was happening. Her head felt like a fog was rolling in and clouding up her judgment. All she could focus on was how incredibly ripped the shirtless man was. She felt her cheeks flush as her eyes became glazed over and her uniform became incredibly hot and uncomfortable. This was playing out exactly like her soap opera.

The soldier was barking orders at her but she couldn't make out what he was saying nor did she really care. She heard the word unlock and managed to push an unlock button for one of the cells. The cell door next to the woman's cell slid open with a clang. She stepped out of the guard booth and began escorting the male prisoner down the row of cells while the soldier stayed behind at the guard booth.

Private Jenkins slowly began to undo the buttons on her camo uniform while taking her cap off and undoing her ponytail. The two of them had arrived at the open cell door as she undid his handcuffs while forcing him inside the cell. The cell had nothing more than a cot off to one side.

"Should be big enough" Jenkins thought to herself, eyeing the bed before having her eyes move back towards the prisoner.

"Um ma'am, what are you doing..." the prisoner began to ask before Private Jenkins wrapped her arms around the man's neck and brought his lips right into hers in a very passionate kiss. His lips tasted like ice, and his breath was cool as well. Mixing with her warm temperature created an amazing contrast that just drove Private Jenkins wilder. She knew she was breaking at least 10 different laws and even more security regulations but all that did was excite her more. She also could've sworn that the prisoner began to kiss her back. She broke away from the prisoner to catch her breath.

Private Jenkins felt someone tap her on the shoulder and as she turned around she was not even able to see the fist that came flying towards her face…

 **Bout time I updated right? For any aspiring writers, who like what I write, reach out! I'm always willing to do collabs, and your suggestions and ideas are always welcome. See you guys next time!**


End file.
